Back To Tomorrow
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Saat ummanya harus pergi, Changmin mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban. Kembali kemasa lalu dimana masa muda orang tuanya. Bertemu dengan appanya yang belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya. Bisakah bocah berusia 16 tahun itu mengubah jalan takdir dirinya dan juga umma yang disayanginya dengan kembalinya dirinya kemasa lalu dan menyatukan orang tuanya? . YunJae FF, GS Story, DLDR, Gaje.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Back To Tomorrow.

Author : Me, Echa.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun and other cast.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Genderswitch!. Gaje. Etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Prolog.

_**Warning : A Gender bender, Genderswitch FF, NO BASH, NO FLAME, Dont Like Dont Read. Saya cinta damai jika tidak berkenan dengan ff GS harap back segera, jika masih memaksa membaca saya tidak tanggung jawab!**_

_Check it..._

Isakan tangis terus lolos dari bibir seorang pria muda yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi disamping ruangan yang bertuliskan ICU diatasnya. Sedari tadi ruangan itu menunjukkan lampu merahnya yang tak kunjung padam. Hampir 3 jam pria ini duduk sendiri disini dan menangis. Sesekali matanya melirik penuh harap kearah pintu yang didalamnya ada seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Umma."

"Jebal, umma... Kau harus tetap hidup" ucapnya disela-sela isak tangisnya dan menautkan kedua tangannya layaknya sedang berdoa.

_Ckleeekkk._

Pintu ruangan ICU itu terbuka, dengan sigap pria muda ini menghampiri seorang perawat yang keluar dari ruangan yang sudah memadamkan lampu merah diatas ruangannya.

"Eotteoke sus? Bagaimana umma saya?" tanyanya langsung pada sang perawat yang hanya diam dan menatap nanar pria muda yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA ini.

"Changmin-sshi mian, kami sudah mengusahakan segalanya untuk menyelamatkan ummamu, tapi... " pria muda ini segera menatap dokter cantik yang baru keluar dari ruang ICU dan memberikan penjelasan yang menggantung kepadanya.

"Ummamu tidak bisa diselamatkan Changmin-sshi mian" sambung sang dokter lagi dan menepuk pundak pria muda yang bernama Changmin ini. Changmin membesarkan kedua matanya yang sudah membengkak, wajahnya seketika pucat dan lututnya serasa linu, tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya. Aliran darahnya seakan-akan membeku detik dimana kabar yang diberikan sang dokter itu didengarnya.

_Braaaakk._

Changmin terjatuh kelantai yang dingin dengan bertumpu kedua lututnya. Cairan sebening kristal mengucur deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

Sang dokter menghela napasnya dan menatap iba pria muda yang baru kehilangan sosok umma tercintanya ini. Perasaan haru dan sedihnya bercampur menjadi satu dirasakan oleh dokter yang bertag name Kim Junsu itu. Dengan segera dia menghambur dan memeluk Changmin yang hanya menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara dengan kedua bola mata kosong yang menatap lantai.

"Mianhae Changmin, Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada ummamu, jeongmal mianhae" ucap wanita cantik yang mungkin seumuran dengan ummanya yang terbujur kaku didalam ruangan ICU itu.

"Umma..." gumam Changmin dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, sembari menatap ranjang pasien yang didorong keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Umma..." panggilnya pada sosok yang tertutup kain putih itu dan dengan segera beranjak berdiri dan memeluk tubuh lemah tak bernyawa.

"Jebal umma, jangan tinggalkan aku, jebal..." bisiknya lirih pada tubuh sang umma.

"Umma... Jangan tinggalkan aku umma, bawa aku bersamamu, bawa aku..." timpalnya lagi dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ummanya. Beberapa suster yang mendorong ranjang pasien ini menatap iba dan kasihan Changmin. Namun seperti yang dikatakan sang dokter mereka sudah melakukan sebisa mereka untuk menyelamatkan umma dari pria yang sangat rapuh ini.

"Permisi Changmin-sshi, kami harus membawa ummamu keruang jenazah" ucap salah satu suster dan menarik tubuh Changmin yang seakan menempel pada tubuh ummanya yang dipeluk erat itu.

"Dok..." panggil sang suster yang merasa tidak akan mampu untuk memisahkan Changmin dengan tubuh tak bernyawa ummanya.

Junsu menghela napasnya, dia mengerti maksud dari susternya itu.

"Changmin, dia meninggalkan sebuah surat untukmu" ucap Junsu yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dan menatapnya lekat. Junsu memberi isyarat untuk meneruskan para suster itu mendorong jenazah wanita tangguh yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu menuju keruang jenazah.

"Ikut aku..." Junsu berbalik kemudian berjalan mendahului Changmin yang terlihat sangat kacau bagai orang linglung.

Yaa, siapa saja pasti akan berada diposisi seperti Changmin sekarang jika harta satu-satunya didunia yang dimilikinya sudah tiada. Hanya mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban yang menyertainya kini.

.

.

.

Wajah tampannya ditekuk dengan mata yang menatap lekat langit. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia berada disini untuk merenungi segala yang terjadi hari ini dan isi surat ummanya yang diberikan oleh Junsu. Beberapa gumaman dan kata penuh emosi sudah terluncur dari mulutnya sedari tadi. Perasaan tak rela, sedih, emosi menjadi satu meluap-lupa didalam dadanya. Sungguh dia merasa Tuhan sangat tidak adil padanya setelah mencermati isi surat peninggalan ummanya.

Dilipatnya kertas berwarna putih yang baru saja dibacanya beberapa saat tadi. Kilatan emosi nampak terlihat dari bola matanya yang tadi sendu. Ditatapnya langit malam yang bergemuruh hebat ingin menumpahkan isinya. Senyuman kecut mulai terukir dibibirnya yang pucat.

"Kenapa takdir seakan mempermainkanku?" tanyanya pada angin yang berlaluan disekitar atap gedung rumah sakit ini. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat awan hitam yang menggumpal pekat, seakan menantang sang penguasa yang menciptakan segalanya.

"Aku ingin ummaku kembali, aku ingin umma tidak kurang sedikit apapun, kau dengar Tuhan? Kembalikan ummaku!" teriak Changmin nyaring.

_Duuuaaaarrddd_

Changmin sedikit terlonjak kaget, ketika bunyi petir menggelegar nyaring seakan menjawab perkataannya tadi. Namun, sedikitpun pria ini tak gentar, dilangkahkannya semakin jauh kakinya menuju ujung atap.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengembalikan ummaku, tolonglah ambil aku, biarkan aku hidup bahagia bersama umma disana... biarkan aku..."

_Jedddeeerrrr_

_Duuaaarrddd_

Kilatan dan bunyi petir bergemuruh seakan kembali menjawab perkataan Changmin. Pria tampan itu tak sedikitpun takut, seakan-akan tak ada yang ditakutinya lagi pada dunia ini. Ditatapnya kearah bawah gedung yang mempunyai 10 lantai ini. Senyuman kecut terukir lagi dibibirnya.

Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya barusan, tapi dengan gerakan cepat yang hanya dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Changmin terjun bebas dari atas atap gedung rumah sakit. Kedua matanya menutup, dan senyuman sumringah dicetak sangat jelas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Umma aku datang..." ucapnya dalam hati.

_Jedeeerrrr_

_duuaaarrr_

_Jedddddeeerrrrrr_

Bunyi petir dan kilatannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Perlahan cahaya putih muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Changmin yang masih dalam proses jatuh kebawah. Sepersekian detik kemudian cahaya putih itu hilang bersamaan lenyapnya tubuh Changmin.

.

.

.

Braaakk

Sraaakkk

_Jeduuggg_

Tubuh Changmin terpental kesana kemari disebuah halaman besar mansion yang entah milik siapa. Ringisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya dengan berbarengannya kedua kelopak matanya membuka.

"Auuww uuh sakit..." lenguhnya sembari berdiri dari taman halaman mansion besar ini. Kedua mata milik Changmin berkedip-kedip dan menatap heran kesekeliling tempatnya barusan jatuh.

Keningnya mengkerut dengan mata yang membesar dan mulut yang setengah membuka.

"Apa aku sudah disurga?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sembari mengamati sekitarnya dengan tatapan innocent yang menggemaskan.

"Apa ini surga?" tanya Changmin lagi dan menatap mansion mewah didepannya.

"Waaah, surga sangat indah... Rumahnya besar sekali, apa ini rumahku dan umma disurga?" gumam Changmin seraya mengagumi keindahan mansion yang ingin dimasukinya ini.

_Cekleeekk_

Changmin membuka pintu mansion mewah ini. Kembali kedua mata dan mulutnya membuka lebar melihat betapa mewahnya isi dari mansion ini.

"Huwaaa sungguh benar-benar indah" gumam Changmin sembari melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mansion ini. Matanya mulai berjelajah lagi, sesekali bibirnya berdecak kagum.

"Siapa disana?" Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, dengan sigap dibalikkannya badannya dan menatap kearah orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya mengamati ruang tamu mewah yang dalam pikirannya adalah sebuah rumah disurga miliknya dan ummanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang pria yang kini sudah berada didepan Changmin dan menatapnya intens.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu, siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya balik Changmin polos dan membalas menatap tajam pria yang kini terkekeh didepannya.

Kening Changmin terangkat dengan kedua matanya yang mendelik. Detik berikutnya dengan cepat dirogohnya saku celana seragam SMA yang masih dikenakannya. Wajah pria didepannya ini sungguh terasa tidak asing dimatanya. Changmin membuka dengan cepat amplop berwarna merah yang ditinggalkan ummanya, segera dikeluarkannya isinya dari amplop itu. Sebuah kertas surat dan sebuah photo usang yang menampakkan seorang pria muda dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Jantung Changmin berdetak dengan cepat, kedua bola matanya mengamati bergantian antara sebuah photo usang yang dipegangnya dengan pria tampan yang ada didepannya dan menatapnya bingung.

"A...appaaa" panggil Changmin dengan suaranya yang tercekat juga dengan wajah yang memucat sempurna ditambah dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat.

"Apa kau appaku?" tanya polos Changmin, kedua bola matanya sedikit berair dan menatap penuh damba pria yang semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Oh my kau benar-benar appa..." gumam Changmin kemudian berhambur memeluk pria tampan yang kini terkena serangan shock atas sikap aneh seorang remaja yang menyusup kedalam mansion besar keluarganya.

_**- next ?**_

eotteoke? apa perlu msh dilanjutkan?

jika iya, harap mengisi kolom reviewnya, sepatah katapun saya benar-benar menghargai

ane tau ini trlalu gaje, tp kgak tau knpa ide ini nyelip otak ane, buat ff ane yg lain ane akn lnjutn prlahan". hehehehe~

thank buat yg mau bca

**Review ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Back To Tomorrow.

Author : Me, Echa.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun and other cast.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Genderswitch!. Gaje. Etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 1.

_**Warning : A Gender bender, Genderswitch FF, NO BASH, NO FLAME, Dont Like Dont Read. Saya cinta damai jika tidak berkenan dengan ff GS harap back segera, jika masih memaksa membaca saya tidak tanggung jawab!**_

_Begin!_

_Check it..._

Jantung Changmin berdetak dengan cepat, kedua bola matanya mengamati bergantian antara sebuah photo usang yang dipegangnya dengan pria tampan yang ada didepannya dan menatapnya bingung.

"A...appaaa" panggil Changmin dengan suaranya yang tercekat juga dengan wajah yang memucat sempurna ditambah dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat.

"Apa kau appaku?" tanya polos Changmin, kedua bola matanya sedikit berair dan menatap penuh damba pria yang semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Oh my kau benar-benar appa..." gumam Changmin kemudian berhambur memeluk pria tampan yang kini terkena serangan shock atas sikap aneh seorang remaja yang menyusup kedalam mansion besar keluarganya.

_**+++ Chapter 1 +++**_

Beberapa menit pria dalam pelukan Changmin hanya diam. Dia sungguh shock atas apa yang dilakukan Changmin sekarang. Bocah SMA yang tiba-tiba ada didalam mansionnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan memanggilnya appa. Sistem didalam otaknya perlahan berpikir atas tindakan bocah yang masih setia memeluk erat tubuhnya dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk digambarkannya.

Perlahan dia menyadari akan keadaan yang terjadi. Kedua matanya mendelik tajam dengan mulut yang setengah membuka.

"Mwoooo?" pekiknya dan langsung mendorong tubuh Changmin yang langsung termundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya memeluk pria ini.

"Appa..." panggil Changmin polos, keningnya mengkerut dan kembali dia mendekati pria yang reflek memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Siapa yang kau panggil appa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa ingin mencuri sesuatu dirumahku?" rentet pria tampan ini, dia memasang posisi siaganya bersiap untuk melawan jika remaja didepannya ini menyerang. Tapi yang ada malah Changmin melongo dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung.

Pria ini kembali bingung dengan berbagai pikiran yang kini berspekulasi diotaknya. Diperhatikannya Changmin yang diam dengan pose berpikirnya yang lucu. Dihelanya napasnya dan menatap garis wajah Changmin yang tetap sama.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" tanyanya lagi setelah yakin jika pria remaja atau yang dianggapnya bocah ini bukanlah orang jahat seperti pikirannya yang pertama kali tadi.

Dengan sigap Changmin kembali menatapnya, sebuah photo usang yang diberikan ummanya masih dipegangnya.

"Aku Changmin, anakmu appa..." sahut Changmin polos dan lagi membuat kedua mata musang pria tampan ini membesar sempurna.

"Yaa, jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku punya anak sebesar kau, umurku saja baru 23 tahun!" tandas Yunho dan berdecak sebal. Dia jadi berpikir bahwa bocah yang bernama Changmin didepannya sedang mempermainkannya. Atau jangan-jangan malah ulah orang tuanya yang ingin sekali jika dia mempunyai seorang adik. dia pun segera menggeleng menepis semua pikirannya barusan.

"Appa, apa ini surga?" tanya Changmin membuat sang pria menautkan keningnya dan terkekeh pelan kemudian.

"Kau gila eoh? Ini rumahku, dan bukankah sudah sangat jelas jika tadi aku bertanya kau siapa dan mau apa kesini?."

Mata Changmin berkedip-kedip lucu, sungguh sekarang dia benar-benar binggung dengan keadaan.

"Jadi ini bukan surga? Lalu apa yang terjadi tadi? Bukankah aku terjun dari lantai teratas rumah sakit?" gumam Changmin dengan pertanyaannya yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Otaknya berpikir, sepersekian detik berikutnya matanya membesar dan menatap pria ini dengan tatapan horornya.

"Kau bilang umurmu 23 tahunkan?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba dan diangguki oleh pria didepannya.

"Namamu Jung Yunho kan?" tanya Changmin lagi dan membuat kerutan dikening Yunho sang pria tampan yang tadi dipanggil Changmin Appa.

"Yee, namaku Yunho!" sahut Yunho, jujur dia benar-benar bingung dengan Changmin.

Lagi otak Changmin berputar menganalisis kejadian yang dialaminya sekarang. Kemudian bibirnya bergumam-gumam tak jelas sembari memperhatikan photo usang peninggalan sang umma.

"Kenapa appa berumur 23 tahun umma? Bukankah sekarang umurnya 40 tahun, sesuai apa yang kau jelaskan disuratmu" gumam Changmin lalu berdecak.

"Ya apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Yunho yang heran melihat tingkah aneh Changmin.

"Kau benar-benar appaku atau bukan?" lagi dengan polosnya pertanyaan yang menurut Yunho bodoh itu diucapkan Changmin.

"Tentu saja bukan, mana ada aku mempunyai anak sebesar kau, lagi pula aku belum pernah berhubungan intim!" tegas Yunho.

"Tapi umma memberikanku photo ini, dia bilang appaku bernama Jung Yunho!" ucap Changmin dan dengan polosnya menunjukkan photo usang itu pada Yunho.

Yunho melirik malas kearah photo yang ditunjukkan Changmin. Namun sedetik kemudian mata sipitnya membelalak hebat dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Diambilnya dengan cepat photo yang tadi masih ditangan Changmin, lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

_Deg_

Jantung Yunho berpacu semakin cepat, ditatapnya Changmin yang hanya diam dan menunggunya berbicara. Kembali diperhatikannya photo yang ada ditangannya ini. Sedikitpun Yunho tak bisa mengelak jika photo itu bukan dia, nyatanya yang ada didalam photo usang itu adalah dirinya dan yang membuatnya sangat bingung kini adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang tak dimengertinya.

"Dapat dimana kau photo ini?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Umma yang memberikannya!" sahut Changmin jantungnya pun masih berdegup kencang seperti tadi. Dia sangat yakin jika Yunho adalah appa yang dimaksud ummanya tapi dia juga tak habis pikir tentang umur appanya yang terlalu muda.

"Ummamu?" kening Yunho mengernyit dan mengambil ponsel dari balik saku celana jeansnya. Diotak-atiknya ponsel touchscreen yang ada ditangan kanannya lalu mengamati sebuah gambar yang diambilnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Lihatlah..." ucap Yunho dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Changmin. Mata Changmin membulat besar, gambar yang ditunjukkan oleh layar ponsel itu adalah sebuah gambar atau photo usang yang diberikan ummanya.

"Sudah ku bilangkan jika kau..."

"Aku baru saja mengambil gambar ini tadi!" tegas Yunho memotong kalimat Changmin sembari menatap tak percaya kearahnya. Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Changmin juga semakin tidak mengerti keadaan. Kembali ditatapnya ponsel Yunho.

"Eeh? Ponselmu sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman!" ucap Changmin tak lepas matanya mengamati ponsel yang menurut Yunho adalah keluaran terbaru ini.

"Enak saja kau bilang, ini adalah keluaran terbaru bulan ini!" Changmin melongo mendengar penjelasan Yunho barusan. Otaknya lagi-lagi berpikir mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi sekarang.

_Deg..._

Dada Changmin semakin berdetak cepat, dan menatap Yunho yang menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan memberikan photo itu kembali pada Changmin. Wajah pria ini sangat tenang, namun Changmin juga tahu jika sebuah keganjalan sedang melanda pikirannya. sama halya dengan dirinya. Changmin mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya, mengaitkan satu persatu keganjilan yang ada.

_Gambar yang baru saja diambil oleh Yunho tapi sudah menjadi usang yang diberikan oleh ummanya._

_Umur Yunho yang seharusnya 40 tahunan menjadi 23 tahun._

_Ponsel Yunho yang kata pria itu keluaran terbaru bulan ini, menurut Changmin adalah ponsel jadul yang sudah belasan tahun tertinggal itu._

_Lalu, jatuhnya dirinya dihalaman besar mansion mewah Yunho yang dia pikir tadi adalah sebuah surga karna sehabis terjun dari atap rumah sakit dan tentu saja Changmin berpikir dia sudah mati._

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Satu persatu fakta itu berputar-putar diotaknya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat tak tentu. Ditatapnya lekat Yunho yang hanya diam, sedang berpikir. Sebuah jawaban yang membuatnya ragubersarang dipikirannya setelah mengaitkan kejadian ganjal ini. Peluh dingin juga keluar dari pori-pori tubuh jangkungnya. Sungguh dia tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang dia simpulkan itu.

Sedikit memberanikan diri Changmin mengambil napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sekarang tahun berapa?" tanya Changmin gugup, dia sangat penasaran dengan hal yang akan menyempurnakan kebenaran spekulasinya.

"2014" sahut Yunho datar dan mengamati perubahan ekspresi Changmin yang terlihat sangat shock dengan wajahnya yang nampak memutih.

Kedua bola mata pria remaja ini serasa ingin jatuh dari tempatnya bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar, ditambah jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Perkiraannya tadi sungguh tepat, dia kembali kemasa lalu dimana orang tuanya masih sangat muda.

Otak Changmin berpikir. Apa yang dilakukannya berada disini dan apa yang terjadi sehingga dirinya berada dimasa ini. Tak ingin ambil pusing tentang itu, Changmin menyimpulkan mungkin Tuhan yang tadi diajaknya bicara memberikan sebuah keajaibannya untuk bertemu orang tuanya ini. Tapi kenapa harus berbalik kemasa lalu, kenapa dia tidak dipertemukan dimasanya saja dengan appanya yang kini menatapnya sangat bingung.

_Deg_

Satu pemikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul diotaknya. Mulutnya yang tadi masih menganga kini terkatup rapat dan membuat sebuah smirk tipis.

"Yaa kau..."

"Appa!" pekik Changmin lagi dengan keras dan kembali menubruk tubuh Yunho. Yunho kembali membesarkan matanya, sungguh dia sangat tidak paham dengan Changmin, juga tingkahnya dan pertanyaannya bocah yang semakin memeluknya erat bahkan Yunho merasa baju yang dipakainya kini mulai basah.

Yunho kembali diam mematung, tadinya dia ingin menjauhkan tubuh Changmin yang membuatnya risih. Tapi ketika menyadari pria ini menangis dan memeluknya semakin erat dan penuh perasaan membuatnya mengurungkan diatnya dan memilih untuk diam hingga pria yang memanggilnya appa ini tenang dan menuntut penjelasan.

Beberapa menit Changmin memeluk Yunho dan meluapkan perasaan harunya pada sang appa. Dilepasnya pelukannya pada Yunho dan melap sisa cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya.

"Appa ini aku Changmin, Kim Changmin ani ani Jung Changmin, anakmu dimasa depan!" ucap Changmin dan membungkukkan badannya.

_Deg_

Musang Yunho mendelik dengan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak cepat menjadi-jadi. Sebuah perkenalan yang baru saja dilakukan Changmin membuatnya bagai disambar petir. Yunho tidak bisa berpikir sekarang, jaringan otaknya membeku setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Changmin tadi ditambah dengan fakta ganjal yang tak dimengertinya itu. Sungguh Yunho tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

"Aku tahu ini membuatmu sangat terkejut dan bingung, tadinya aku juga begitu appa, tapi aku mengerti setelah keganjalan itu ku pahami!" jelas Changmin yang membuat mata Yunho sedikit melirik kearahnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya!" timpal Changmin dengan senyuman lebarnya dan dengan sebuah tekat yang besar tertanam didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Manik musang itu mengerjap-ngerjap dengan wajah yang nampak pucat dan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Beberapa menit lalu dia mendengar semua penjelasan Changmin yang baginya sangat mustahil. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menepis semua keganjalan yang ada. Hati kecilnya bahkan percaya dengan yang dijelaskan Changmin itu.

"Appa..." panggil Changmin dan mengguncang tubuh Yunho yang duduk mematung disofa kamarnya yang besar dan mewah. Yunho membawa Changmin kekamarnya selain untuk menghindari orang tuanya juga ingin mendengar penjelasa yang diberikan Changmin beberapa saat lalu.

"Jadi kau anakku dimasa depan nanti?" tanya Yunho dan diangguki Changmin dengan antusias. Yunho mengusap wajahnya, antara percaya dan tidak percaya masih membuatnya bingung.

"Jika kau anakku kenapa kau memperkenalkan namamu tadi Kim Changmin?" tanya Yunho menyelidik dan menatap tajam Yunho.

"Itu marga umma appa" sahut Changmin datar.

"Umma? Siapa ummamu?" tanya Yunho, sekelabat bayangan seorang gadis hinggap dipikirannya, namun dengan segera bayangan itu sirna ketika mengingat marga yang berbeda dengan milik gadis yang tadi dibayangkannya.

"Kim Jaejoong" sahut Changmin dan menatap reaksi Yunho yang nampak terkejut.

"Kim Jaejoong? Nugu? Bukan Go Ahra? Atau Kwon BoA? Atau Heechul?" tanya Yunho yang membuat kening Changmin mengkerut.

"Kim Jaejoong, bukan Go Ahra, Kwon BoA, atau Heechul, tapi Jaejoong!" tegas Changmin dan menatap sengit Yunho yang berdecak.

"Jika begitu kau bukan anakku..." tandas Yunho yang dengan segera mendapat death glare Changmin.

Dalam daftar riwayat gadisku tidak ada yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak pernah mengenal gadis yang bernama Kim Jaejoong" timpal Yunho yang tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Changmin.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika appaku seorang playboy" komentar Changmin, Yunho hanya tertawa pelan dan sedikit rileks dengan keadaan sekarang, mungkin dia cukup bisa menerima apa yang terjadi.

"Aku populer dikampus, setiap gadis ingin bersamaku, tapi sungguh aku..."

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Changmin memotong kalimat yang mungkin membuat Yunho bangga itu.

"20 januari, kenapa?" tanya Yunho sedikit melirik Changmin yang terlonjak kaget.

"Besok, besok! Besok pertemuanmu dengan umma, iya benar besok umma mengatakan pertama kali bertemu appa tanggal 21 januari!" pekik Changmin.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit berpikir namun sedetik kemudian menggeleng. Rasa-rasanya bagian hatinya yang lain kurang percaya dengan Changmin, tapi entahlah dia sendiri kurang mengerti.

"Sudah larut malam, pulanglah!" ucap Yunho bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir Changmin hanya saja mungkin dia perlu sendiri.

Changmin mendesah pelan kemudian menatap Yunho dalam.

"Jika kau menuruhku pulang, kemana aku harus pulang? Aku tidak mengenal siapapun dimasa ini, hanya kau yang ku kenal appa" sahut Changmin dengan nada suara yang lemah membuat Yunho menghela napas panjang.

"Kau bisa ketempat ummamu kan?."

"Seandainya aku tahu dimana keberadaan umma sekarang, tanpa bertanya padamu aku akan segera pergi dan ketempat ummaku, aku ingin memeluknya..." sahut Changmin, airmatanya menetes dari sudut matanya. Dia jadi teringat ummanya yang meninggal dimasa depan sana, rasa tak rela dan rindupun memuncak didadanya, dia ingin memeluk orang yang melahirkannya itu dan mengatakan betapa dia sangat mencintainya. Yaa, Changmin benar-benar ingin melakukan itu jika dia tahu keberadaan Jaejoong waktu zaman yang sekarang dilaluinya.

Sedikit perasaan kasihan menelusup hati Yunho. Dihelanya napasnya lagi.

"Gantilah bajumu dengan punyaku dilemari, dan cepatlah tidur, aku sudah mengantuk" ucap Yunho sembari beranjak dari sofa dan merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang empuk ukuran besarnya. Changmin segera menyapu tetesan airmatanya tadi, senyuman tipis nan manis terukir dibibirnya, dia sangat senang karna akan tinggal bersama dengan appanya, paling tidak untuk dimasa ini dia bersama dengan sang appa.

"Gomawo appa, aku tahu appaku seorang yang baik seperti yang diceritakan umma" gumam Changmin namun masih bisa didengar Yunho. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat mendengar itu dan membuat senyuman merekah dibibirnya yang seksi.

.

.

.

_Morning on 21 January._

Sudah beberapa kali Yunho mengguncang tubuh Changmin yang masih tertidur diranjang empuknya, pria yang mengaku anaknya inipun masih belum bangunnya. Yunho berdecak kesal, kemudian mengguncang lebih keras tubuh sang anak. Dengan perlahan Changmin membuka matanya, dikerjap-kerjapkannya matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang mmmasih kepupil matanya.

"Ck akhirnya kau bangun juga, cepat mandi sudah pagi!" perintah Yunho segera dan berlalu menuju kearah sofa untuk mengambil jaketnya yang tadi diletakkannya disana. Changmin memperhatikan penampilan Yunho yang sudah rapi, keningnya mengkerut membenarkan posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Appa kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin hendak beranjak dari ranjang empuk ini, namun entah kenapa badannya terasa mengkaku dan mati rasa.

"Kekampus, kenapa kau masih diam? Ayo bangun dan mandi!" Yunho menatap tajam Changmin yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dimengertinya.

"Appa, badanku tidak bisa digerakkan, serasa kaku dan mati rasa, appa tolong aku..." pekik Chagmin, dia masih berusaha untuk menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya namun nihil.

Yunho kembali berdecak dan menghampiri Changmin.

"Lelucon apa lagi ini?" tanyanya ketus, tangannya terulur hendak menarik lengan Changmin. Belum-belum dia menyentuh tubuh Changmin, seakan-akan tangannya ditepis oleh sesuatu yang berkekuatan besar.

"Auuw" pekik Yunho sembari memegangi tangannya yang terasa sakit.

"Appa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin bingung melihat Yunho yang tengah kesakitan dan memegangi tangannya.

"Entahlah aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang menepis pergelangan tanganku" jelas Yunho matanya menatap Chagmin yang menautkan keningnya bingung.

"Appa tol..."

"Yun, sudah waktunya kau kuliah, apa kau ingin terlambat lagi eoh?" sebuah teriakan dari luar membuat Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya. Yunho melirik arloji yang terpasang dipergelangan kirinya kemudian segera mengambil tasnya dimeja belajarnya.

"Aku akan pergi kekampus, diamlah disitu dan jangan keluar, jika tidak kau dalam bahaya, anakku!" peringat Yunho seraya terkekeh saat mengatakan hal terakhir itu.

"Ne appa..." sahut Changmin dengan patuh dan menatap punggung Yunho yang menghilang dari balik pintu kamar besarnya.

"Yang tadi itu pasti halmoeni" gumam Changmin, lalu kembali memikirkan apa lagi yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

_At Toho unniversity._

"Yunho _shoot_!" teriak seorang pria berjidat lebar yang memerintahkan Yunho untuk menembakkan bola basket yang didribblenya kedalam ring lawan. Yunho menoleh kearah pria itu kemudian melakukan lompatan dan bersiap untuk menembak ring yang kini difokuskannya perhatiannya.

"Yunho awas!" teriak pria yang tadi lagi, dengan reflek Yunho kembali menoleh kearahnya, sembari melemparkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya.

_Braaakkk_

"Auuuwww..." pekikakn kecil didengar Yunho, segera ditatapnya kedepannya, bola basketnya menggelundung bebas jauh diluar lapangan basket _outdoor_ milik kampusnya ini. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi titik fokus pandangan yunho sekarang. Manik mata Yunho membesar sempurna saat melihat seorang gadis yang berada ditepi lapangan basket. Wajahnya menghoror melihat tumpahan dari minuman yang tadi mungkin dipegang oleh sang gadis, sudah membasahi sebagian baju yang dikenakannya.

"Yaah Yunh... Kau membuat milkshake yang diminumnya terhambur!" ucap pria yang tadi dan sudah berada disampingnya. Yunho berdecak pelan dan melirik pria berjidat lebar disampingnya yang tengah terkekeh pelan.

"Selesaikan dulu..." ucap pria ini dan menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Park Yoochun!" Dengus Yunho lalu melangkah keluar lapangan basket dan menghampiri sang gadis yang memandangi pakaiannya yang kotor dan basah.

"Mianhae,aku tidak sengaja..." ucap yunho langsung, gadis didepannya sedikit terkejut dengan suara berat yang menghampirinya. Ditatapnya Yunho yang kini memasang senyum andalannya, berharap sang gadis tidak marah atas perbuatan yang tak disengajanya. Biasanya jurusnya selalu ampuh dan berbalik dengan sang gadis yang nampak menunjukkan ketertarikannya dan merasa beruntung karna kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

Gadis ini tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap Yunho sejenak.

"Gwenchana, aku bisa membersihkannya ditoilet..." sahutnya dan sekali lagi mengukir senyum cantik yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Yunho bereaksi berlebih.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu pakaian sebagai permintaan maafku dan anggap saja untuk..."

"Tidak perlu, lagipula kau tidak sengaja bukan, tidak usah repot-repot" potong cepat gadis cantik ini dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ditepi lapangan basket yang tadi hendak dilewatinya menuju ruangan kelasnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat yang membuat sebagian bajunya basah.

_Sreettt_

Pergelangan tangan gadis ini dengan segera ditarik oleh Yunho saat dia melalui pria ini dengan cueknya. Entahlah apa yang dilakukannya dan dipikirkannya sekarang, Yunho sendiri kurang mengerti. Tapi sebagian hatinya merasa sedikit tidak rela jika gadis yang dia rasa berbeda dari gadis lain ini pergi dari hadapannya.

Mata _doe eyes_ milik gadis ini menatap lekat Yunho seakan membuat dada Yunho berdetak-detak cepat. Bibir semerah cherrynya sedikit membuka karna kaget, namun menurut Yunho sangat sensual. Manik mata musangnya menatap lekat wajah cantik gadis yang didepannya. Belum pernah dia melihat gadis secantik ini berada dikampusnya, hampir setiap gadis cantik dikawasan kampusnya dikenalnya dan mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenal gadis secantik ini dan kenapa juga gadis ini tidak mengenalnya, atau bisa jadi pura-pura tidak kenal dia.

Smirk tipis terlukis dibibir Yunho, dia berpikir bisa jadi gadis ini hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan mencoba berakting.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku atau pura-pura hanya tidak kenal aku?" tanya Yunho dengan pedenya dan membuat kerutan pada kening sang gadis.

"Maksudmu apa aku tidak mengerti?" tanya baliknya dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho pada pergelangan putihnya. Yunho terkekeh sembari mengamati raut wajah yang menurutnya terlalu cantik meski dalam ekspresi yang bagaimanapun.

"Apa kau anak baru disini? Siapa namamu cantik?" Yunho tersenyum manis namun tangannya tak lepas dari pergelangan sang gadis yang mungkin membuatnya tertarik pada pandangan pertama ini.

"Aku mahasiswi kedokteran tingkat 1, namaku Kim Jaejoong, dan bisa kau lepas tanganmu itu?" Mata Yunho membulat sempurna ketika mendengar nama yang diucapkan gadis didepannya. Jantungnya berdetak-detak cepat dan langsung saja otaknya teringat atas perkataan Changmin tadi malam.

"Kim Jaejoong?" gumam Yunho dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk diartikannya ditambah debaran jantung yang kian menjadi-jadi berdegub didadanya.

_**-TBC or Discontinued ?**_

Apakah semakin gaje? Tdak mnarik -_-

Okey brharap msh ada yg mau bca crta gaje ini...

Jika ada bnar" sama ini ceritanya maka saya memutuskan untuk discon... dan maaf ga bisa update kilat... ff saya yg lain jg harus diurus, tp akhir" ini saya lgi potek untuk buat ff hehehehehe. Semoga saya ga potek lagi ini hehehehehe.

_And Happy Bday for uri appa __**Jung U-Know Yunho**__ yang handsome nya terlalu fatal ga da yg nandinginnya._

_Balas revie non log-in :_

Ffmaniac : mian ini bru ga repost... mngkn idenya sma, tp klo ini benar2 sma saya akan mmutuskan untk discontinued

Ai Rin Lee : sudah lnjut dan ini sngt aneh heee

Guest1 : lanjut.

Jaejae ; sdah lnjut dan enth knpa tiap apa yg saya tlis mnurut saya gaje.

Xena : sdah lnjut.

Guest2 : lanjut dan yaa itu yunho, kaget syok dan ga prccaya jd satu tp ganjalnya mmbuat dia jd prcaya dan berbaik hati pda min.

Phantomirotic : jgn triak mlu wkwkwkwkw... nah smoga ini ga gaje jdinya yaa... alan kenapa ga bkin akun ffn aja ? dan yeah smcam itulh nemu time machine yg ga disdari... hahahaha gaje bngt wkwkwk #ttp mka ane malu

Moetnoet : ada dsini jwabnnya yunppa blm metong dong wkwkwk... dokter bnyak yg diurus lgi pula udh bsar jg #ditabok.

Guest 3: lanjut... maaf ga bsa cpat.

Black devil : ga mati dong hehehe... lanjut.

_terima kasih buat yang udah mereview... semoga berkenan untuk review lagi dichap ini . sekedar sepatah kata atau mmberikan saya dukungan karna dilanda potek saya akan hargai sekali... maaf belum bisa menyebutkan reviewers satu"._

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Back To Tomorrow.

Author : Me, Echa.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun and other cast.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Genderswitch!. Gaje. Etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

_**Warning : A Gender bender, Genderswitch FF, NO BASH, NO FLAME, Dont Like Dont Read. Saya cinta damai jika tidak berkenan dengan ff GS harap back segera, jika masih memaksa membaca saya tidak tanggung jawab!**_

_First date ?!_

_**Check it...**_

"Maksudmu apa aku tidak mengerti?" tanya baliknya dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho pada pergelangan putihnya. Yunho terkekeh sembari mengamati raut wajah yang menurutnya terlalu cantik meski dalam ekspresi yang bagaimanapun.

"Apa kau anak baru disini? Siapa namamu cantik?" Yunho tersenyum manis namun tangannya tak lepas dari pergelangan sang gadis yang mungkin membuatnya tertarik pada pandangan pertama ini.

"Aku mahasiswi kedokteran tingkat 1, namaku Kim Jaejoong, dan bisa kau lepas tanganmu itu?" Mata Yunho membulat sempurna ketika mendengar nama yang diucapkan gadis didepannya. Jantungnya berdetak-detak cepat dan langsung saja otaknya teringat atas perkataan Changmin tadi malam.

"Kim Jaejoong?" gumam Yunho dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk diartikannya ditambah debaran jantung yang kian menjadi-jadi berdegub didadanya.

_**+++ Chapter 2 +++ **_

Gadis cantik bernama Jaejoong ini menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang tengah melamun. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah lagi dengan bibir cherry yang mempout semakin bingung karna melihat senyuman mengembang dibibir hati milik pria didepannya ini.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku Jung Yunho" ucap Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengukir senyum cerah yang sesaat lalu dipamerkannya.

"Uumm ne Yunho-sshi bisa kau lepas tanganmu?" tanya Jaejoong dan menunjuk pergelangan tangannya yang masih dicengkram erat Yunho.

Dengan sedikit rasa tak rela Yunho menarik tangannya dari pergelangan Jaejoong. Ditatapnya intens Jaejoong yang kini sedikit meringis dan memegang tangannya yang tadi dicengkram kuat Yunho.

"Mianhae Jae..." ucap Yunho menyesal dengan perbuatannya yang mungkin membuat tangan gadis cantik ini sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang semakin meluluhkan hati Yunho.

"Hmm apa kau ada waktu?."

Jaejoong sedikit berpikir dengan pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan Yunho.

"Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, dan sekarang aku tidak ingin terlambat Yunho-sshi" sahut Jaejoong pada pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Yunho mendesah pelan, rencana yang baru saja tersusun diotaknya gagal seketika.

"Baiklah, kapan kelasmu berakhir?" tanya Yunho lagi, kerutan dikening Jaejoong muncul lagi, dia sedikit terkekeh. Tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang terbilang terlalu akrab untuk orang yang baru berkenalan.

"Entahlah, permisi Yunho-sshi" Jaejoong melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang kini melongo menatap kepergian gadis yang membuat jantung berdegup-degup sedemikian cepat.

Sedetik kemudian bibir hati itu tertawa pelan dengan mata musangnya yang mengamati sosok Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

"Calon istri masa depan, waah Changmin daebak! Dia benar-benar anakku dimasa depan!" gumam Yunho yang sangat bangga mengucapkan itu bahkan sekarang dia sudah sangat percaya diri mengakui Changmin anaknya, padahal tadi malam dia meragukan ucapan Changmin.

Yaa, sejak mendengar nama yang dikenalkan Jaejoong tadi, Yunho kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Changmin. Dan sesuatu yang disadarinya yang dikatakan Changmin tadi malam, tanggal 21 januari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kim Jaejoong, umma dari anak yang sekarang ada didalam kamarnya itu.

"Ck, bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang?" gumam Yunho ketika teringat kembali akan nasib sang anak yang tak bisa bergerak tadi pagi. Perasaan khawatir mulai menelusup hati Yunho. Dengan segera dia menuju tepi lapangan berlawanan arah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, diambilnya jaketnya dan juga tasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun, sipria berjidat lebar itu.

"Aku harus pulang!" sahut Yunho dan melambaikan tangannya kearah lapangan lalu berlari kecil menuju parkiran mobil diarea gedung fakultas kedokteran ini.

_._

_._

_._

_Jung Mansion. _

Sesampainya dimansion besar keluarganya, Yunho segera turun dari mobil sportnya dan berlari kecil memasuki mansion menuju keatas kekamar tidurnya. Jantungnya berdetak-detak cepat, perasaan khawatir mulai menguasai dirinya sekarang. Tentu saja dia merasa demikian, pasalnya sedari tadi pagi hingga sore sekarang, Yunho baru sadar Changmin belum makan apa-apa. Dia takut jika anak itu kenapa-napa. Meski bagaimanapun, Changmin adalah anaknya yang berasal dari masa depan. Dan entah kenapa sebuah rasa tanggung jawab pada anak SMA itu mulai muncul dalam dirinya.

_Ceklek _

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya, napasnya sedikit memburu dan ditatapnya kearah tempat tidurnya, seketika itupun matanya membulat sempurna melihat apa yang kini ada didalam mata musangnya.

"Ahh, appamu sudah pulang Changmin-ah..." ucap seorang wanita yang masih sangat cantik diusianya yang lebih dari 40 tahun itu dengan riang. Changmin segera menoleh kearah pintu yang denga setianya Yunho berdiri dan sedikit mematung.

"Appa, apa kau sudah bertemu umma?" tanya langsung Changmin sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sedikit terlonjak dengan pertanyaan Changmin, Yunho mulai melangkah masuk kekamarnya. Ditatapnya wanita yang duduk dikursi tepat disamping Changmin terbaring itu. Keningnya mengkerut, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang didapatinya sekarang.

"Umma, apa yang kau lakukan dan..."

"Menyuapi Minnie, dia kelaparan kasian sekali!" sambar langsung wanita itu dan tersenyum penuh.

"Tapi umma, apa dia menceritakan itu?" tanya Yunho dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk dipahaminya antara takut dan juga bingung.

"Changminnie calon cucu umma dimasa depan? Aigo, umma sangat senang Yunho-ah, Changmin sangat tampan mirip denganmu" celoteh wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Mrs. Jung atau umma dari Yunho dan halmoeni dari Changmin yang tengah tersenyum sumringah.

Musang yunho mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, sedetik kemudian dihelanya napasnya. Dia cukup lega karna ummanya itu tidak berpikir seperti yang pertama dipikirkannya.

"Jadi umma percaya dengan yang diceritakan Changmin?" tanya Yunho dijatuhkannya pantatnya pada sofa panjang yang ada didekat tempat tidurnya itu.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula Changmin mirip denganmu!" sahut Mrs. Jung antusias dan tersenyum manis.

Kening Yunho mengkerut, dia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ummanya itu. Kenapa ummanya begitu sangat mudahnya percaya dengan perkataan Changmin yang menurut akal sehat sangat tidak wajar itu. Bahkan tak ada raut shock ataupun keanehan dari garis wajah ummanya yang masih sangat cantik itu. Ummanya terlihat seperti biasa bahkan nampak sangat senang dan bahagia, membuat Yunho tak habis pikir tentang itu.

"Appa, apa kau sudah bertemu umma?" tanya Chagmin mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi tak diacuhkan Yunho. Yunho menarik napasnya dalam, sudut bibirnya tetarik keatas sedikit mengukir senyuman. Mata musangnya yang tadi nampak bingung kini terisi penuh.

"Appa..."

"Aku sudah bertemu ummamu Changmin, dia gadis yang sangat cantik!" pandangan Yunho menerawang kembali kesaat perkenalannya dengan Jaejoong yang tak disengaja. Senyumannya semakin merekah kala mengingat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini mengisi penuh pikirannya.

"Sepertinya appamu sudah tertarik dengan ummamu Changmin!" ucap Mrs. Jung sembari terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Changmin, bocah itu tertawa polos karna melihat ekspresi Yunho yang benar-benar lucu menurutnya.

"Ummamu begitu sangat cantik, apa dimasa depan dia masih tetap sangat cantik Min?" tanya Yunho setengah penasaran.

"Masih tetap sangat cantik dan lebih cantik karna aku anaknya!" jawab Changmin yang sedikit kelewat percaya diri dengan ujung kalimatnya tadi. Sepertinya Changmin mewarisi sikap Yunho untuk hal kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Mrs. Jung tertawa mendengar kepolosan sang cucu dan melirik jam dinding yang terpasang dikamar Yunho.

"Aigo, harabeoji akan segera pulang, halmeoni harus siap-siap dulu!" seru Mrs. Jung sembari beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan membawa nampan kosong bekas makanan Changmin.

"Jung memang ditakdirkan dengan seorang Kim!" ucap Mrs. Jung ketika melewati Yunho dan sedikit mengerling kearah anaknya yang memutar bola matanya.

_Ceklek_

Pintu kamar tertutup setelah kepergian Mrs. Jung dari kamar Yunho. Yunho langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Changmin yang dengan setia terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidur.

"Kata halmeoni benar, Kim Jaejoong nama umma, Kim Taehee nama halmeoni, berarti jodohku nanti juga seorang Kim, waaah..." gumam Changmin sedikit berpikir dan menerawang tentang jodoh masa depannya nanti. Beberapa gadis teman sekolahnya dimasa depan sana satu persatu menghinggapi otaknya.

"Yaa apa yang kau pikirkan!" bentak Yunho dan sukses membuat Changmin terlonjak kaget dengan posisi tubuh yang langsung terduduk ditempat.

"Aiish appa kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Changmin dan sedikit berdecak, sedangkan Yunho mulut pria itu terbuka lebar melihat Changmin yang bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya bahkan sekarang duduk ditempat tidur.

"Kau membohongiku eoh?" tuding Yunho langsung pada Changmin yang menautkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya appa?" tanya polos Changmin dan menggaruk kepalanya. Namun, otak remaja itu cepat mengerti, dengan segera dia memandangi tubuhnya dan menggerak-gerakkannya. Senyuman lebar terukir dibibirnya.

"Appa aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku!" pekik Changmin senang dan menghambur memeluk Yunho yang berdecak pelan karna tingkah kekanak-kanakan Changmin.

Yunho membiarkan sang anak memeluknya, otaknya sedikit berpikir dengan kejadian aneh Changmin yang sejak tadi pagi tak bisa bergerak tapi entah kenapa sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula. Tadinya dia berpikir Changmin terkena suatu penyakit, atau berbohong padanya. Tapi melihat tingkah dan sikap innocent Changmin, Yunho kembali berpikir jika bocah itu tidak akan pandai berbohong. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin hari ini? Entahlah, Yunho tidak mengerti dan belum menemukan jawaban tentang itu.

.

.

.

Berulang kali Yunho mondar-mandir didepan sebuah kelas. Sudah sejak 10 menit lalu dia berada disini, sesekali dia mengintip kelas yang dengan tenangnya mengikuti penjelasan sang dosen yang ada didepan. Dadanya bedegup semakin cepat ketika mata musangnya menemukan keberadaan orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu. Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas dibibir hati Yunho.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihat gadis cantik yang sukses menawan hatinya pada pertemuan pertama itupun, Yunho sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Apa lagi jika dia membayangkan jika gadis yang kini masuk daftar incarannya akan menjadi istrinya dimasa depan. Yaa, istrinya! Yunho berpikir demikian karna kehadiran Changmin yang mengaku sebagai anaknya dimasa depan.

Beberapa mahasiswa juga mahasiswi menghambur keluar kelas setelah pelajar usai dan sang dosen keluar terlebih dahulu. Sebuah smirk terlihat jelas diwajah tampan Yunho. Sesekali mahasiswi yang ada mengerling kearahnya, tersenyum genit dan mencoba menarik perhatian Yunho dengan berbagai cara. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi sia-sia mengingat titik fokus Yunho yang sedang tertuju pada gadis cantik yang sedang membenarkan mantelnya dan bergegas untuk beranjak dari depan kelas.

Namun, belum-belum dia melangkah, doe eyesnya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan musang Yunho yang menatapnya intens. Sedikit terlonjak, Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya, dadanya menjadi berdetak aneh ketika melihat Yunho yang semakin mendekat kearahnya apa lagi dengan tatapan Yunho yang seakan membuatnya gugup.

"Yunho-sshi..." gumam Jaejoong sedikit gugup dan bingung, tapi dapat didengar oleh Yunho yang hanya berhelat sejengkal dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Jaejoong, aku tetap memaksa meminta maaf perihal semalam" ucap Yunho langsung, sebenarnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk apa dia ingin bertemu Jaejoong yang semalaman penuh membayangi pikirannya. Satu-satunya alasan yang logis buatnya adalah alasan untuk permintaan maafnya dan menjalankan rencananya yang tertunda kemarin.

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, dia semakin bingung dengan pria didepannya sekarang.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika tid..."

_Greepp_

Gerakan cepat Yunho berhasil memutus kalimat yang mungkin berisi tolakan dari Jaejoong. Tentu saja Yunho tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dengan lembut ditariknya pergelangan tangan kanan Jaejoong yang tadi dicengkramnya, tidak terlalu kuat. Tapi cukup membuat Jaejoong melongo menatap pria yang kini melangkahkan kakinya dan terus menariknya untuk mengikuti langkah pria ini.

.

.

.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar saat Yunho menghentikan mobil sportnya disebuah butik ternama. Ditatapnya Yunho yang dengan semaunya memaksa dirinya untuk mengikutinya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum manis yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak-detak cepat.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Jaejoong menuntut.

"Membeli pakaian, kau ingat soal yang kemarin bukan?"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, kemudian melirik Yunho yang dirasanya selalu menatapnya intens seakan ingin menelanjanginya dengan tatapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang Yunho-sshi, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan, lagi pula aku sudah melupakan hal itu" ucap Jaejoong lalu membuang wajahnya kearah jedela mobil Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan hal itu Jae, kau tahu jika aku memikirkanmu semalaman penuh?" sahut Yunho dengan nada bertanya yang menggoda. Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah pria yang tidak dimengertinya ini, namun tak pelak jika pipinya merona merah setelah mendengar kata Yunho yang entah kenapa membuatnya malu serta meluap-luap dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karna selalu terbayang wajahmu, dadaku berdegup kencang dengan hanya memikirkanmu dan perasaanku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu Jae, aku tidak sabar dan aku tidak sanggup karna itu" Yunho mengatakannya denga pelan, nada menggoda sangat jelas terdengar dari ucapannya tadi. Namun hal itu malah membuat Jaejoong yang disampingnya semakin merona merah.

Yaa, gadis cantik ini semakin merona dan malu karna ungkapan gombal Yunho yang murahan. Dadanya berdetak semakin cepat, detakan yang tak dimengertinya dan membuatnya terasa nyaman. Terlebih lagi jika mata bulat besarnya itu menatap Yunho, dirinya seakan terhipnotis dan terhanyut kedalam pusaran manik musang Yunho.

Nampaknya, gombalan murahan Yunho tadi berefek besar pada Jaejoong. Gadis cantik itu kini menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dia rasa memerah seperti tomat.

"Kenapa kau menunduk Jae? Biarkan aku melihat wajah cantikmu yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat, biarkan aku melihat keindahan parasmu Jae" lagi, Yunho masih menggombal, dia sangat tahu berbagai jenis gadis dan sangat pandai membaca ekspresi pada gadis. Sekarang Yunho begitu Yakin jika Jaejoong tengah termakan dengan rayuan gombalnya, walau pada kenyataannya hal itu adalah kenyataan yang dirasanya.

Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong type gadis yang terkesan cuek namun polos juga sangat mudah untuk ditaklukannya yang berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta dan juga gadis. Smirk tipis pun terukir samar diwajah tampannya. Otaknya menyusun beberapa rencana yang akan dijalankannya hari ini untuk membuat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya. Mengingat adanya Changmin dimasa depan, Yunho sangat yakin jika dia akan berhasil untuk menjadi kekasih Jaejoong. Dan Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak perlu membuang waktu lebih. Hari ini juga dia akan menjadikan gadis disampingnya ini miliknya. Seperti pengalaman sebelumnya, Yunho tidak pernah ditolak oleh seorang gadispun, bahkan dalam waktu 1 jam dia bisa mendapatkan 2 kekasih sekaligus. Jadi untuk Jaejoong pun Yunho yakin 2x lipat akan berjalan mulus.

"Ayo Jae..." Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar, Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearahnya. Sesaat kemudian Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong, seperti kekasih yang baik, dan Yunho selalu melakukan itu pada setiap gadis yang diincarnya atau masuk dalam daftar yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Yeah, bersikap layaknya seorang _gentleman_ adalah daya tarik utama Jung Yunho.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan rona merah yang tak lepas dari pipinya sekarang Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan pria yang baru dikenalnya ini. Perlahan Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho, dengan cekatan Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya dan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut saat tangannya digenggam sedemikian rupa oleh Yunho sang pria asing yang baru kemarin dikenalnya.

"Yunho..."

"Ne Jae" sahut Yunho santai dan mendorong pintu kaca butik terkenal yang sering dikunjungi oleh umma dan noonanya. Yaa Yunho mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan, dan sekarang Yunho yakin noonanya itu akan disibukkan oleh Changmin yang sengaja ditinggalnya dirumah, padahal bocah itu merengek keras ingin ikut dengannya. Berhubung anggota keluarganya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Changmin dan menerima bocah itu dengan senang hati bahkan tidak menaruh sebuah kecurigaan juga sebuah pertanyaan besar tentang Changmin yang berasal dari masa depan itu. Yunho menjadi sedikit lega dan bebas meninggalkan anaknya itu dimansion.

Senyuman tipis terkembang dibibirnya kala ingat Changmin. Tapi dengan segera dijauhkannya pikiran tentang Changmin, Yunho kembali fokus pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah memperhatikan sekeliling butik yang memang hanya dikhususkan untuk kalangan atas.

"Kau bisa memilih apapun yang kau suka sebagai permintaan maafku kemarin" ucap Yunho lembut sembari menatap penuh arti pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya terlihat imut bagi Yunho. Kemudian doe eyes itu menatapnya bingung seraya mengerjap lucu.

"Sekalipun aku tidak pernah kebutik ini, umma selalu melarangku untuk menginjakkan kaki ketempat ini" ucap polos Jaejoong yang membuat kerutan dikening Yunho.

"Kenapa? tiap wanita pasti ingin ketempat ini kau tahu butik ini..."

"Aku tahu, aku juga bingung kenapa umma melarangku kesini" potong cepat Jaejoong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kebeberapa dress musim dingin yang terpajang dietalase depan toko.

Yunho sedikit terkekeh, dia tak salah mengira jika Jaejoong adalah gadis yang polos.

"Kau bisa memilih apapun yang kau mau aku akan membayarnya" Jaejoong menatap cepat pria bermata musang ini, senyum lembut terukir dibibir cherrynya.

"Gomawo, aku punya uang sendiri untuk membayarnya" sahut Jaejoong dan mulai mendekati sebuah dress yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau suka itu?" tanya Yunho memperhatikan dress dibawah lutut yang berwarna biru floral.

"Bahanya bagus dan pasti sangat nyaman juga hangat."

"Kau perlu sebuah sepatu boot dan juga trench coat untuk memakainya, ditambah tights" sahut Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong tercengang hebat kearahnya.

"Aku ambil yang ini!" ucap Yunho pada sang karyawan butik yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka dibelakang.

Dengan segera karyawan butik mengambil dress yang diamati Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong masih berdiri ditempatnya, sedikit mematung. Jujur dia sedikit kagum dengan fashion Yunho tadi. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah berpakaian seperti yang diucapkan pria yang membalas menatapnya intens ini.

"Kenapa jae?" tanya Yunho yang merasa selangkah lebih cepat dari apa yang direncananakannya. Yaa, Jaejoong mulai kagum padanya, mungkin karna saran _style fashion_ yang diberikannya. Dia cukup tahu jika gadis seperti Jaejoong terlihat kalem. Ada untungnya dia mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan, setidaknya dia tahu beberapa _mode_ dan _style_ yang sering dipakai oleh kakaknya itu dan bisa diandalkannya sekarang.

"Aniyo, hanya saja kau terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan, aku belum tentu akan..."

"Sekarang waktunya mencari sebuah coat dan juga sepatu boot yang cocok untukmu" potong cepat Yunho dan berbalik menuju meja kasir, senyuman sumringan tersungging dibibir hatinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, gadis itu tertegun ditempatnya, dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Yunho barusan.

.

.

.

Bibir hati Yunho berdecak, dia sedikit kecewa karna Jaejoong menolak untuk diajak membeli sepatu boot dan juga coat yang tadi dia sebut sewaktu dibutik. Gadis yang duduk dengan sopan dan tenang disampingnya ini pun meminta Yunho untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Rencana Yunho untuk bisa berlama-lama dengan Jaejoongpun kembali kandas.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya disebuah apartment yang cukup mewah ini. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dari ekor matanya, sungguh dia ingin berlama-lama dengan Jaejoong yang sedang melepas seatbelt.

"Gomawo Yunho-sshi sudah mengantarku pulang dan memberikan ini untukku" ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tidak masalah Jae, itu sudah seharusnya karna aku sudah mengotori bajumu kemarin" balas yunho dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, ini sungguh berlebihan" Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh kemudian ingin membuka pintu mobil Yunho. Tapi lagi-lagi pria itu menahan pergelangan tangannya, dengan sigap Jaejoong menoleh kesampingnya. Dapat sangat jelas dilihatnya wajah Yunho yang tampan hanya berhelat beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Yun..." desis Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang membulat sempurna. Dadanya berdetak semakin cepat, belum pernah sebelumnya dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah menatap seorang pria dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Jaejoongie..." panggil Yunho pelan namun terdengar begitu sangat berbeda ditelinga Jaejoong dan membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. Helaan napas Yunho begitu sangat jelas terasa dipermukaan kulit wajah dibagian pipinya.

"Yunho apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya polos Jaejoong dengan matanya yang semakin membesar kala melihat smirk jelas dibibir seksi Yunho.

"Jadilah kekasihku..."

_Deg_

Jantung Jaejoong memacu cepat, diberanikannya dirinya menatap musang Yunho yang menatapnya semakin intens. Jaejoong sungguh _shock_ dengan pernyataan atau mungkin permintaan Yunho barusan. Kedua bola mata besarnya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, dengan ditambahnya perasaannya yang menjadi aneh. Jaringan otaknya berpikir keras, sungguh dia tidak mengerti pada Yunho yang kemarin dikenalnya itu dan dengan tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi kekasih.

Bibir cherry Jaejoong membuka, matanya masih fokus menatap kedalam mata musang Yunho. Dihelanya napasnya, dia merasa cukup gila dengan keadaan yang serba sangat cepat ini. Entahlah sulit rasanya bagi Jaejoong untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Segala sesuatu didalam dadanya campur aduk tak tentu.

"Yunho aku..."

_Cup_

Belum-belum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya bibir hati Yunho dengan segera menyambar bibir cherry Jaejoong yang menurut Yunho sangat sensual itu. Diisapnya perlahan bibir Jaejoong terasa sangat manis diindra pengecapnya. Mata Yunho pun perlahan menutup, mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk menikmati bibir cherry yang seakan membuatnya untuk terus mengisapnya.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong semakin membesarkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, dan otaknya setengah berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukannya dengan Yunho sekarang. Saat akal sehatnya menemukan jawaban dari perbuatannya ini, Jaejoong semakin terbelalak. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan gerakan refleknya Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho. Memisah pertemuan bibir mereka yang semula sangat dinikmati oleh Yunho yang kini terkejut hebat.

"Jae.."

_Plaaaakk_

Sebuah tamparan dari jemari Jaejoong yang lentik mendarat dengan tepat dipipi kanan Yunho. Yunho terlonjak kaget dengan hadiah yang diberikan Jaejoong barusan padanya. Ditatapnya wajah gadis cantik yang kini memucat dengan kristal bening yang menumpuk disudut matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangisan yang siap pecah.

"Jaejoong apa..."

"Kau menjijikan Jung Yunho!" desis Jaejoong menatap tajam pria yang kini terpukau dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Jaejoong segera membuka pintu mobil pria yang membuatnya merasa rendah ini. Turun dari mobil sport Yunho dan berlari cepat masuk kedalam loby apartment yang ditempatinya.

Mulut Yunho masih menganga lebar. Jika tadi dia merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir Jaejoong, maka sesaat yang tadi pula dia merasakan betapa panasnya jemari Jaejoong mendarat dipipinya. Beberapa menit Yunho masih tertegun meresapi kejadian yang teramat membuat harga dirinya hancur.

Dipegangnya bagian pipinya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit. Yunho meringis pelan. Rahangnya mulai terkatup rapat. Sungguh dia tak bisa terima dengan yang tadi itu, seumur-umur dia tak pernah ditampar oleh seorang wanitapun. Dan gadis cantik yang bernama Jaejoong tadi melakukannya yang pertama.

Decakan kesal lolos dibibir hatinya, dipukulnya stir mobilnya setengah emosi. Setelah menyadari keadaan yang terjadi, rasa-rasanya harga diri Yunho semakin terluka dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Bukan hanya sebuah pukulan yang diterimanya tapi juga sebuah penolakan yang juga pertama kali diterimanya dari seorang gadis.

Yunho menggeram kesal sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kencang. Dia ingin segera mungkin sampai kemansion besar keluarga Jung dan menemui Changmin untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong, umma dari anaknya dimasa depan itu.

Yunho tidak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong menolaknya dan menamparnya, padahal jelas-jelas jika dimasa depan mereka mempunyai anak yang bernama Changmin. Lalu kenapa seakan-akan kisah cintanya dengan Jaejoong begitu rumit? Dia benar-benar harus mencari jawabannya pada Changmin secepat mungkin ketika dia sudah tiba dimansion.

.

.

.

_**TBC atau udahan ?**_

Tidak mmpnyai alur jelas untuk pmbuatan ini, dan bginilah adanya. smoga bisa diterima dan dibaca dengan baik.

EYD ga braturan... miss typo dmna" ...

_Gomawo buat yg masih mau bca dan berkenan untuk kembali mereview. Sedikit review pun akan memacu untuk selalu semangat dalam membuat xD /eeeeaaaaa. Pehliiiisss dont be a sider..._

_Well, Balas Review Non Log-In :_

Michelle jung : lanjut... :D

Jaena : iya neh... ga gaje deh nih cerita... XD #echa mlai labil . hahahahahahaha. #dtabok

Min : yoo yoo lanjut... smoga tmbah ska hahahaha #mnta dihajar

DIAHDEGA : aah trma ksih sdah mnyukai ff ini... lanjut nih chap 2 nya #fly kiss

Ajid yunjae : bukan kepedean lg narsis dia buakakakakak... mkanya pantengin trus dichanel ini tiap hari jumat #plaaak

Yuu : itu krna sesuatu hahaha... yaaah udh brlalu dong skitnya sbgai cowok msa ngringis trus si babeh... #ngeles

Ai Rin Lee : iya nih lanjut... trus berikn dkngn pda saya #brasa kampanye

Jaejae : waaahhh trima kasih... sbisanya akan aku selesaiin ini ff kok... jeongmal gomawo buat dkungannya ne... no hp brapa #plaaakk ikutn appa yg lg nggombal :D

Moetmoet : bsa jd sprti itu #dijitak babeh. Naah itu krna khndak alam (?) nnti akan aku jlasn kok... dan ini udah kmbali kmasa lalu doong... jd dimasa depan aku ga ngulas khdpan babeh dsana... lngsng main kesini aja lngsng :D

Dee : lanjut nih... karna ada insiden... kan disitu aku bilang harta satu"nya yang dimiliki min... kekekekeke... mkanya min dkash ksmptn kemasa lalu.

_**Spesial Thank To : **_

**Haiiro-Sora, meyy-chaan , Yuu si fujoshi , i Was A Dreamer , rinayunjaerina , moetmoet , zhe , iche cassiopeiajaejoong , jaejae , Ai Rin Lee , Joongmax . ukky chan , yoon HyunWoo , danactebh , fuawaliyaah , DongMinChang Kim , jae sekundes , leeChunnie , Hana – Kara , irengiovanny , yuu , himawari23 , queen harkyu , Jung Jaehyun , kikikyujunmyun , Summer Cassie , azzahra88 , onkey shippe04 , Akiramia44 , ShinJinWoo920202 , PiePilly , ajid yunjae , DIAHDEGA , Lady Ze , min , jaena , abilhikmah , Chwangkyuh EvilBerry , Michelle Jung , Kim Eun Seob , zoldyk , Sabako Garaa , gwansim84 , Dhea Kim , Dee.**

**Review ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Back To Tomorrow.

Author : Me, Echa.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun and other cast.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Genderswitch!. Gaje. Etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

_**Warning : A Gender bender, Genderswitch FF, NO BASH, NO FLAME, Dont Like Dont Read. Saya cinta damai jika tidak berkenan dengan ff GS harap back segera, jika masih memaksa membaca saya tidak tanggung jawab!**_

_Jealous?_

_Check it..._

Decakan kesal lolos dibibir hatinya, dipukulnya stir mobilnya setengah emosi. Setelah menyadari keadaan yang terjadi, rasa-rasanya harga diri Yunho semakin terluka dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Bukan hanya sebuah pukulan yang diterimanya tapi juga sebuah penolakan yang juga pertama kali diterimanya dari seorang gadis.

Yunho menggeram kesal sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kencang. Dia ingin segera mungkin sampai kemansion besar keluarga Jung dan menemui Changmin untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong, umma dari anaknya dimasa depan itu.

Yunho tidak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong menolaknya dan menamparnya, padahal jelas-jelas jika dimasa depan mereka mempunyai anak yang bernama Changmin. Lalu kenapa seakan-akan kisah cintanya dengan Jaejoong begitu rumit? Dia benar-benar harus mencari jawabannya pada Changmin secepat mungkin ketika dia sudah tiba dimansion.

.

.

.

_**+++ Chapter 3 +++ **_

Jaejoong memeluk lututnya, air matanya sudah pecah sejak dia keluar dari mobil Yunho. Badannya yang duduk disofa ruang tamu apartmentnya bergetar hebat. Jemarinya beberapa kali menggosok kasar bibirnya yang tadi dicium Yunho.

Sungguh Jaejoong merasa sangat rendah diperlakukan begitu oleh Yunho. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah mendapat prilaku yang tidak sopan dan menurutnya menjijikan itu. Dan lagi pula, ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya dalam sepanjang sejarah dia hidup. Bayangan-bayangan kejadian yang tadipun seakan berputar-putar dan terus mengulang dibenak Jaejoong. Membuatnya kembali terisak dan merasa sangat direndahkan oleh Yunho.

Cukup lama Jaejoong menangis, meratapi perbuatan asusila Yunho menurutnya itu. hingga akhirnya doe eyesnya lelah menangis dan tertidur disofa panjang yang menjadi saksi betapa sangat polos dan lugunya seorang Kim Jaejoong yang menangis layaknya kehilangan keperawanannya.

.

.

.

_Jung Mansion _

"Changmin... Changmin-ah" teriak Yunho ketika dirinya sudah menjejakkan kakinya kedalam mansion. Matanya menelusuri setiap apa yang dilaluinya.

"Changmin... Dimana kau?" teriak Yunho lagi sembari memasuki area ruang tengah mansion dan membuat TaeHee sang ummanya terkesiap karna teriakan yang tidak biasa oleh anaknya.

"Chang..."

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak Yunho?" pertanyaan TaeHee sukses memotong teriakan Yunho yang hendak memanggil Changmin lagi.

Yunho mendesah pelan, saat mata TaeHee mendelik tajam menatapnya.

"Changmin dimana umma? Aku harus meminta penjelasan anak itu karna sikap ummanya!" ucap Yunho sangat jelas dari nada bicaranya kalau dia tengah kesal sekarang. TaeHee menautkan keningnya, cukup tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Changmin sedang berbelanja dengan Yoomi, dan apa maksudmu tentang sikap ummanya Changmin itu eoh?"

Lagi mulut Yunho berdecak kesal dan menjatuhkan pantatnya kesofa disamping TaeHee yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang anak dengan pandangan menuntut kejelasan kata-katanya.

"Jaejoong menamparku" ucap Yunho dingin, otaknya kembali mengingat bagaimana tangan Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya begitu sangat tidak elit.

Mulut TaeHee terbuka lebar saat mendengar penuturan anaknya barusan. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, tawa wanita cantik yang mempunyai dua anak ini pun pecah membuat musang Yunho mendelik tak suka kearahnya.

"Hahahaha daebak!" ucap TaeHee masih dengan gelak tawanya yang membuat Yunho kembali sangat kesal.

"Apa hal itu lucu umma?" sindir Yunho dengan pertanyaannya yang sukses membungkam TaeHee untuk menghentikan tawanya.

Bagi TaeHee hal itu sungguh sangat luar biasa. Mengingat bagaimana Yunho yang menurutnya terlalu gampang bergonta-ganti pacar dan tiba-tiba ditampar oleh seorang gadis yang mungkin kelak akan menjadi istri Yunho dimasa depan. Tentu saja sebuah hal yang membuatnya sedikit geli dan semakin senang dengan calon menantunya itu. Setidaknya Jaejoong bukanlah gadis sembarangan dan lagi TaeHee tahu persis kelakuan _playboy _Yunho.

Dia jadi berpikir jika Yunho tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada gadis itu. Tentu saja, seorang gadis tidak akan bersikap demikian jika seorang pria memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Jung Yunho?" Yunho sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari TaeHee. Dengan sigap dia beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Yunho tahu betul sikap ummanya yang hendak melakukan intrograsi padanya.

"Lupakanlah umma, jika Changmin kembali suruh dia untuk segera menemui appanya yang tampan ini!" ucap Yunho seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga dan membuat mulut TaeHee sedikit membuka karna ketidak sopanan anaknya yang tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya itu.

.

.

.

Changmin tertawa keras setelah mendengar cerita lengkap Yunho perihal kejadian dengan Jaejoong sore tadi. Sedangkan Yunho, appa muda itu hanya mendengus memperhatikan tingkah Changmin yang tak berhenti tertawa sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Dipijatnya pelilpisnya, sekedar mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. Satu persatu bayangan Jaejoong mulai timbul dalam ingatannya. Dari hal termanis hingga terpahit yang dirasakan Yunho. Dan sebuah pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul diotaknya, entah dari mana dia memprosesnya mulai membuat kedua musang Yunho sedikit mendelik.

"Jangan-jangan kau bukan anakku!" ucap Yunho yang langsung menghentikan tawa Changmin dan membuat lelaki remaja itu segera menatap tajam Yunho.

"Mworago?" tanya Changmin sembari mendekat kesamping sofa yang diduduki Yunho didalam kamarnya.

Musang Yunho menatap lekat Changmin. Sebuah pertanyaan tadi muncul ketika dia mengingat moment pertama kali bertemu dengan Changmin. Saat itu Changmin yang mengaku anaknya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Changmin yang buru-buru diralatnya menjadi Jung Changmin. Lalu, jika Yunho adalah appanya, kenapa Changmin malah mempertanyakan kembali kalau dirinya adalah appanya yang bernama Jung Yunho.

Dari situ Yunho sedikit meragu lagi, ditambah tamparan serta penolakan Jaejoong terjadi tadi sore. Sungguh dia merasa semua itu sangat heran. Menurut Yunho jika benar Changmin adalah anaknya maka dengan mudah dia mendapatkan Jaejoong. Tapi nyatanya adalah sebaliknya.

"Kau bukan anakku!" tegas Yunho yang membuat Changmin ingin sekali memakan Yunho layaknya hidangan yang perlu dienyahkan dari hadapannya.

"Sudah sangat jelas kalau aku adalah anakmu appa!" ucap Changmin, matanya tak lepas menatap raut wajah Yunho yang terlihat tengah berpikir serius.

"Jika kau anakku kenapa diawal kita bertemu kau bertanya apakah aku ini appamu?" Yunho balas menatap Changmin Yang sedikit terkejut dengan mulutnya yang setengah membuka ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

Dengan susah payah Changmin berusaha menormalkan sikapnya juga detakan jantungnya yang menjadi-jadi saat pertanyaan yang membuatnya seakan checkmate itu meluncur dari mulut Yunho.

"Kenapa Changmin? Benarkan kau bukan anakku?" tanya Yunho, mata musangnya menatap sangat tajam Changmin yang terdiam, seolah-olah dia mengeksekusi bocah didepannya ini.

Changmin masih diam, otaknya mulai berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan meyakinkan appanya lagi. Dia juga sedikit sangsi untuk menceritakan yang terjadi dimasa depan sana. Dua opsi yang dia punyai sekarang, sedikit mengarang bebas cerita tentang orang tuanya atau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dimasa depan sana.

"Benarkan?" desak Yunho, matanya tak sedikitpun lepas dari Changmin yang masih diam termenung.

Otak Changmin masih berpikir keras. Jika dia menceritakan kenyataan, tentu akan sangat berdampak pada masa depannya lagi. Dan bukankah dia ingin memperbaiki masa depannya dan menyatukan orang tuanya. Changmin sedikit menimang apa yang akan dikatakannya, beberapa detik kemudian senyuman manis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Jika kau meragukanku sebagai anakmu, kita bisa tes DNA appa, lagi pula Yoomi komo seorang dokter muda yang berbakat, aah aku akan bilang pada halmeoni, harabeoji dan Yoomi komo kalau appa meragukanku sebagai anaknya dimasa depan!" ucap Changmin dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Yunho membesarkan matanya, dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika jawaban Changmin tadi membuatnya tak bisa membahas.

"Bagaimana appa? Kau mau kita berdua tes DNA?" tanya Changmin, beruntung dia memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga bisa membalik keadaan dan tak perlu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yunho. Changmin tentu tidak ingin rencananya hancur jika dia menceritakan hal tersebut. Dia takut jika Yunho akan berpaling dari takdir dan membuat semakin kacau masa depannya.

"Jika masih ragu, besok kita akan melakukan tes DNA appa, aku akan bicara pada..."

"Aiiish, tidak perlu!" potong cepat Yunho seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yunho seakan dipojokkan oleh penawaran Changmin tadi. Dalam hal fisik Yunho, dia tidak menyangkal jika Changmin mirip dengannya, dan jika dia melakukan tes DNA itu akan mempermalukannya.

Bisa gila Yunho kalau hal yang membuatnya teramat malu itu tersebar dan menjadi buah bibir teman-teman kampusnya. Yang benar saja jika dia yang berusia 23 tahun kurang sedikit itu sudah mempunyai anak sebesar Changmin. Pasti popularitasnya sebagai pria terkeren dan diinginkan tiap gadis akan hangus.

"Aku percaya kau anakku, aiish berapa umurmu?" tanya Yunho sedikit melirik Changmin yang tersenyum puas.

"16 tahun appa, aku lahir tanggal 18 februari tahun depan!" jawab Changmin lengkap dengan tanggal dan tahunnya. Namun dengan penjelasannya tadi sukses membuat Yunho membelalakan matanya lebar dan membuka mulutnya.

Changmin terkekeh, dia mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Yunho sekarang.

"Kau daemul! Dan bad boy! Untung saja kau bilang belum pernah berhubungan intim waktu itu, jika tidak aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau menyentuh umma nanti!" ucap Changmin sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi Yunho yang sangat terkejut.

Kelopak mata Yunho mengerjap-ngerjap, dia masih memproses secara rinci maksud Changmin. Meski secara intinya dia sudah mengerti, hanya ingin lebih meyakinkan dirinya jika hal itu benar akan terjadi nanti. Tapi, lagi-lagi ingatan Jaejoong yang sudah menamparnya membuatnya menggeram.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menggagahi ummamu, baru ku cium saja dia sudah menamparku!" ucap Yunho sembari mengdengus.

"Aku tidak tahu appa, usahalah! Umma bilang dia selalu cemburu saat kau bersama gadis lain, umma begitu posesif appa, jinjja!" ucap Changmin sedikit memberi bocoran pada Yunho. Beruntung dia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik kala ummanya menceritakan masa-masa yang manis antara umma dan appanya sewaktu muda.

Decakan kesal lolos dari bibir hati Yunho. Dia merasa kurang percaya diri untuk mendekati Jaejoong lagi dengan trick playboy yang dipraktekkannya tadi. Sepertinya Yunho merasa harus sedikit mempunyai trick khusus untuk Jaejoong jika dia ingin mendapatkan gadis itu. Dan mendengar hal menyenangkan yang akan terjadi nanti membuat Yunho menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Hey, jika kau lahir tahun depan dan ummamu mengandung selama 9 bulan lebih, kapan tepatnya appamu yang tampan ini mencicipi tubuh indah ummamu itu eoh?" tanya polos Yunho dengan seringain mesum yang tercetak jelas dibibirnya, apa lagi sesuatu yang mengembang diotaknya itu sedikit membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya bereaksi.

Changmin memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Dia mulai beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya disamping Yunho.

"_Pervert_! Pantas saja umma menamparmmu!" ucap Changmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar Yunho dan menyisakan Yunho yang melongo dengan pernyataan sang anak.

"Jika aku tidak _pervert_, kau tidak akan ada secepat itu bodoh!" gumam Yunho dan terkekeh. Dia cukup puas mendengar kenyataan yang tak mungkin terhindari. Dan sedikit rileks kala mengingat adanya Changmin.

"_We are making love babe, making a baby, making Changmin_!"

.

.

.

_At Tohoshinki University_

Langkah kaki Jaejoong semakin cepat, ketika mata besarnya tak sengaja melihat Yunho berada didepan kelas anatomi yang baru saja selesai diikutinya itu. Hatinya kembali jengkel dan penuh emosi saat mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya teramat kesal dengan pria itu.

Jujur saja Jaejoong sedikit penasaran tentang Yunho yang sepertinya tahu persis mata kuliah yang diikutinya. Namun dengan cepat dia menepis pertanyaan yang mulai mengembang diotaknya. Jaejoong tidak ingin memikirkan tentang Yunho. Hal itu membuatnya serasa kehilangan mood. Apa lagi debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas leganya, setidaknya sekarang dia bisa menghindar dari Yunho. Beruntung tadi dia melihat pria itu sehingga bisa dengan cepat melarikan diri. Dinormalkannya detakan jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat itu.

_Sreeett_

Belum-belum Jaejoong menarik lagi napasnya dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya sudah dicengkram erat oleh seseorang. Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak dan dengan segera ditolehkannya wajahnya kebelakang. Seringain yang tercetak jelas dibibir hati wajah tampan yang sangat dikenal Jaejoong 2 hari terakhir ini langsung membuat kedua bola mata Jaejoong mendelik.

"Hai Jae..." sapa Yunho yang segera menarik lengan Jaejoong agar mendekat kearahnya.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Jantung Jaejoong memacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika matanya dan musang milik Yunho bertemu. Senyuman lebar mengembang dibibir Yunho yang entah kenapa membuat dada Jaejoong lebih bereaksi sangat cepat, dan seakan-akan membuat letupan baru yang aneh buat Jaejoong.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Yunho dengan mimik yang serius dan penuh sesal sekarang.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya dalam, lagi-lagi perasaan yang dia tidak mengerti kini bermunculan didalam dadanya. Sejak bertemu dengan Yunho untuk kedua kalinya lagi, perasaannya seakan-akan dengan cepat mudah berubah-ubah.

Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah Yunho, entah kenapa hatinya yang tadi sangat kesal dan emosi dengan tingkah Yunho kemarin seakan menghilang. Apa lagi melihat mimik penuh sesal Yunho yang membuatnya jadi tidak tega untuk berlama-lama menaruh rasa emosi.

"Yang kemarin itu, aku sungguh khilaf Jae, aku minta maaf..." timpal Yunho lagi karna tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih diam, matanya masih menelusuri paras Yunho yang semakin membuat dadanya menggila dengan degupan hebat.

Beberapa menit Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam, keduanya saling menatap dan mengagumi paras masing-masing. Juga merasakan betapa hebatnya didada keduanya degupan yang melanda. Hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya senyuman yang teramat cantik diukir oleh bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku memaafkanmu Yun, tolong jangan ulangi lagi..." ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya, sungguh Jaejoong sendiri kurang mengerti kenapa dia bisa secepat ini memaafkan Yunho. Padahal kemarin dia sudah bertekat untuk tidak ingin bertemu Yunho lagi dan tak akan memaafkan kelakuan asusila Yunho padanya. Tapi hati dan otaknya berkhianat pada keputusannya itu. Bahkan beum-belum ada 10 menit dia bertemu dengan Yunho dan mendengar permintaan maaf yang penuh sesal dari pria ini. Jaejoong sudah luluh begitu cepat, apa lagi bayangan tentang ciuman itu mulai berputar diotaknya dan membuat Jaejoong malu serta merona merah.

"Gomawo Jae, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu..." ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum lega.

Well, bagi Yunho masalah sudah selesai. Jaejoong sudah memaafkannya, sekarang dia harus memulai sebuah trick baru untuk membuat sang gadis atau istri masa depannya menjadi kekasihnya.

"Jae apa..."

"Ummmmaaaaaaaa" teriakan keras yang melengking tinggi milik seseorang yang Yunho kenal sukses membuatnya menghentikan kalimatnya. Musangnya dengan segera menatap kearah sumber suara.

Alangkah terkejutnya Yunho ketika maniknya menangkap sosok jangkung yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan cepat Yunho mendeteksi adanya gangguan yang akan terjadi jika Changmin yang sangat tidak ingin dibawanya kekampus muncul pada saat dia berusaha menaklukan Jaejoong.

Yunho berdecak kesal, membuat bingung Jaejoong yang ada didepanya.

"Yun..."

"Eee Jae bisa kita bicara ditempat lain?" tanya cepat Yunho, ekor matanya melirik kearah Changmin yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

Kening Jaejoong mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Ingin rasanya dia menolak dan melakukan segala jenis hindaran pada Yunho, tapi rasanya hatinya malah menginginkan sebaliknya. Yaa, Jaejoong merasa jika hatinya merasa menghangat dan nyaman saat bersama pria ini. Pria yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan bersikap tidak senonoh padanya kemarin.

"Uumm yun bagaimana jika..."

"Yunhoooooo..." teriakan keras yang kali ini membuat jantung Yunho ingin copot dikeluarkan oleh seorang gadis cantik. Dengan segera Yunho menatap kearah gadis yang tengah bersama dengan Changmin tak jauh darinya. Matanya membesar sempurna saat melihat gadis yang sangat dikenalnya itu sangat panik.

Jaejoong mempoutkan sedikit bibirnya, dia sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu memanggil nama Yunho. Terlebih lagi respon Yunho yang langsung memperhatikan gadis itu yang membuatnya kesal.

Musang Yunho semakin membesar saat melihat posisi tubuh Changmin yang seakan membeku. Disamping Changmin sang gadis menggoyang-goyang tubuh Changmin. Hal itu kontan membuat Yunho gugup dan kepanikan mulai menjalari dirinya.

Dengan segera Yunho berlari kearah Changmin dan sigadis yang sangat panik, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terkejut atas reaksi Yunho. Hati Jaejoong tiba-tiba mencelos saat melihat Yunho yang menghampiri sang gadis dan seorang pria yang bersamanya.

_Doe eyes_ indah milik Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah berbicara pada gadis yang entah kenapa tidak disukainya itu. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika Yunho menggenggam jemari sang gadis, matanya seakan memanas siap meluncurkan butiran-butiran kristal bening.

Dengan segera Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri didepan kelas yang masih sepi karna proses belajar mengajar masih berlangsung didalamnya.

Jujur saja Jaejoong teramat kesal sekarang. Apa lagi melihat betapa dekatnya Yunho dengan gadis lain. Perasaan tak nyaman dan tak rela langsung menyergapnya. Dia ingin sekali marah dan menarik Yunho dari sisi gadis itu. Tapi Jaejoong cukup sadar akan sebuah etika dan kesopanan yang diajarkan ummanya selama ini. Dia memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu dari pada harus menyaksikan hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Dasar Jung Yunho _playboy_" umpat Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

_**- TBC ?**_

haaah semakin awut"an yaaaa? sprti yg aku blng sblmnya khlangan feels untk tiap ff ku huuuweeee~ dan aku udh mncba untuk mempunyai feels kembali dgn ff"ku... huwoooo~

Apakah brtambah gaje ? kurang yunjae moment ? /flyyyy~ . chap depan aku bkin Yunjae momentnya, hohohoho~

tapi kayaknya setelah the first date sama nobody know udah complete baru dah bkin ini ff dan fokus kesini aja.

well, EYD ga beraturan, TYPO dimana", maaf yaaa~ u,u

maaf delay hrusnya kmarin upd nya ini... tp krna aku lg oening skit kpala jd bru bisa :D . smoga ga skit" lg, amiin.

Buat noona nya appa itu _**JUNG YOOMI**_, yang jadi Hong Xena di RoofTop Prince, tau kan ? kekeke...

_Balas Review sekalian disini ya, lagi hemat kuota ini /ditabok/_

**littlecupcake noona **: ini lanjut, kalau soal itu aku ga akan buat semacam scene, jadi ceritanya berjalan disini aja, satu" nnti akan kebuka kenapa jae sama min cma bedua, jgn ktngglan makanya /diksih duit /plaaak

**Yuu si fujoshi** : kasian babeh keplayboy'an ga brefek, tp emak udh ska jg sma babeh noeh haha, lanjut.

**shanzec** : lanjut...

**Dhea Kim **: sudah bertemu tp dia ga bsa gerak lg noeh, kondisi alam yg ga bsa ditentang min. xD /ngaco/ lnjut, ga bsa kilat.

**fuawaliyaah** : tunggu min crta soal itu yee, hehe

**kikiikyujunmyun** : jawabannya ada diepisode" slnjutnya /jedeerr/ bkan krna ga blh lebih jelas, krna itu kehendak alam... nnti dijelaskan.

**danactebh** : lanjut ini hehehe

**abilhikmah** : jae, lanjut!

**min** : charanya disini yun narsis, hahaha. ga bisa update kilat bnyak ff yg aku sutradarai (?) /plaaak

**Guest1** : min mkir dong, klo dia blng bgtu si yun mngkn akan down dan ga akan smngt buat ngjar jae klo pd akhrnya jae bgitu~ lgi pla min sdg mnikmati khangatan keluarga yg blm prnah dirasanya /plaak/

**gwansim84** : iya apalgi emak polos, naah tp udh ada cinta nih smg cpt jadian aja /jedeeer

**dee** : sudah ketemu ini hohoho, lnjut

**irengiovanny** : salahkn daddy yg main nyosor bibir perawan emak lol

**zhe** : kan appa sking pdnya jd bgtu hohoho, lnjut ini

**queen harkyu** : konsultasi min akan lbih bahaya mngkin kekeke, ini next nya.

**Lady Ze** : min ada krna yun ml sma jae hahaha /ditabok/ yaaa bsa jd bgtu tp entahlah. heee xD .

**rinayunjaerina **: cewek beda" bgtu jg emak bkan cwek gampangan hohoho, nah ini lnjut.

**hana** : jujur aku smpt mkir bgtu wktu awal buat tp ga tau deng hehe.

**DIAHDEGA **: gomawo reviewnya babe xD . itu udh ciri khas playboy cap beruang klo sma jae si polos cap gajah xD . lanjut ini xD

**zoldyk** : update

**Guest2** : lanjut!

**Haiiro-Sora** : aku bkin karakter appa emng playboy dsnin xD . lnjut kekeke~

**Himawari23 :** udh kbelet babeh /plaak/ gomawo, lanjut!

**leeChunnie** : bingung dibagian mana ?

**ChwangKyuh EviLBerry **: nuna appa Jung Yoomi, udh ktmu jaemin nih tp jae ga tau dong itu min anaknya.

**Jung . aiko** : lanjut.

**DongMinChang Kim** : next.

**Phantomirotic** : morning alan hohoho, babeh suka emak sjak prtma jd ga kuasa mnahan hasrat dan gejolak jiwa buat miliki emak kekekeke~. iya aku smngt ni krna klian smua, skit jg hrus smngt terus hehehe. yoo yoo yooo bikin dlu nnti jg ada kok, smngt alaaan /plukkk/ mkasih buat ucpnnya ya knpa ga sklian sma coklat hohoho /memers/

**ShinJiWoo920202** : gaya khas playboy /dijitak babeh/ naah babeh nnya mlu sma changmin ksian min, emak emng daebaaak bsa gmpar babeh hohoho.

**akiramia44** : keluarga Jung pngn anggota kluarga bru dr dlu dan hdirlah changmin lngkap sdah mereka jd seneng habis yun udh ga unyu lgi sih /apa hubngnnya/ haha emak emng hebat yaaak, tp klo mslah knpa bgtu ttp simak aja crtanya xD

**Kim Eun Seob** : lanjut hehe

**Iche . cassiopeiajaejoong** : emak emng beda dia polos disini, hohoho gomawo yaa~

**jaejae** : trima kasih smngtnya hehehe, aah pnggl echa aja yaa~ gomawo jg udh ska ini crita, aku ga ganjen kok xD . appa lgi usaha taklukin emak ene xD

**Guest3** : trma ksh, ini udh lnjut, udh ketemu emaknya jga min hehe

**my yunjaechun** : lanjut ga bisa cpet update T.T

**princessparkyu** : masa bru kenal lngsng bgtu ya ditolak lah. hehe lanjut.

**jae sekundes** : thank bea, laah babeh emng ga sbaran gmna dong, lanjut nih xD

**meotmeot** : ada something wrong didalamya hehe, ttp simak terus dong klo pnsran /iklan.

**zhoeuniquee** : penasaran 1,2,3,4 akan dijawab dengan cerita yg mngsahkan yunjae slnjutnya /mehrong/ .

**Rly. C .JaeKyu** : sudah tidak sbar ingn mmiliki yun nya unn xD

**leejisung4 **: next .

**joongmax** : alurnya berjalan bersama penjelasan yg berkaitan dimasa depan sono. update!

**Baida Aries** : lanjut! iya terus baca ya chingu, heheh~

_**Spesial thank for all reviewers ang udah disebut diatas melalu reply nya. maaf ga bisa balas via PM bagi yg log in**_. _**Love you all mooaah...**_

Yg blm smpt ksih jejak smga bsa brkenan untuk mngklik kolom review dbwah ene,,,, hehehehehe...

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Back To Tomorrow.

Author : Me, Echa.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu and other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Genderswitch! Gaje, etc.

Pair : Yunjae.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_**Warning : A Gender bender, Genderswitch FF, No Bash, No Flame, Dont Like Dont Read. Saya cinta damai, jika tidak berkenan dengan ff GS harap back segera, jika memaksa membaca saya tidak tanggung jawab!**_

**Double Trouble**

_Check it..._

Dengan segera Yunho berlari kearah Changmin dan sigadis yang sangat panik, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terkejut atas reaksi Yunho. Hati Jaejoong tiba-tiba mencelos saat melihat Yunho yang menghampiri sang gadis dan seorang pria yang bersamanya.

Doe eyes indah milik Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah berbicara pada gadis yang entah kenapa tidak disukainya itu. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika Yunho menggenggam jemari sang gadis, matanya seakan memanas siap meluncurkan butiran-butiran kristal bening.

Dengan segera Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri didepan kelas yang masih sepi karna proses belajar mengajar masih berlangsung didalamnya.

Jujur saja Jaejoong teramat kesal sekarang. Apa lagi melihat betapa dekatnya Yunho dengan gadis lain. Perasaan tak nyaman dan tak rela langsung menyergapnya. Dia ingin sekali marah dan menarik Yunho dari sisi gadis itu. Tapi Jaejoong cukup sadar akan sebuah etika dan kesopanan yang diajarkan ummanya selama ini. Dia memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu dari pada harus menyaksikan hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Dasar Jung Yunho playboy" umpat Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

_**+++ Chap 4 +++**_

Yunho sangat panik, dia kini mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi bocah yang tengah mematung ditempatnya ini. Gadis cantik disampingnya terlihat sangat gelisah sembari meremas-remas jemari si bocah yang disayanginya.

"Yunho eotteoke? Apa yang terjadi pada Changminnie?" tanya gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Yoomi ini semakin panik.

"Aku tidak tahu noona, tapi..." mulut Yunho terbuka lebar saat lengan Changmin menangkis tangannya yang hendak menepuk-nepuk kembali pipinya.

"Appa sakit..." protes Changmin sedikit meringis dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit memerah akibat tepukan tangan Yunho yang entah berapa puluh kali.

Sama halnya dengan Yunho yang masih terperangah hebat dengan mulut terbuka, Yoomi pun melakukan yang sama, gadis cantik itu menatap takjub sekaligus bingung Changmin.

"Ck... Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Changmin dengan sorot mata yang sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Min, kau sengaja eoh?" tanya langsung Yunho yang sedikit kesal juga emosi, setelah dirinya diserang kepanikan pada keadaan Changmin yang kembali mematung seperti pagi itu. Kini dengan entengnya bocah didepannya ini sudah bisa bergerak dan mengatakan jika dia tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda appa, aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku membeku lagi seperti pagi itu, tapi beruntung kali ini tidak lama..." cerocos Changmin sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir.

Yunho menghela napasnya, sebenarnya dia ingin kembali tidak percaya dengan ucapan Changmin, tapi lagi-lagi wajah polos Changmin dan tingkah bocah itu tidak akan mungkin bisa berbohong, apa lagi mengingat umurnya yang masih 16 tahun, sulit untuk Yunho ingin percaya jika Changmin membodohinya.

"Aaiish, umma sudah pergi..." gumam Changmin yang langsung membuat Yunho menatap lekat parasnya yang nampak sangat sedih dengan sorot mata yang terlihat kosong dan sedikit berair disudutnya.

Ini juga satu alasan Yunho percaya dengan keadaan Changmin yang aneh. Bocah ini tidak akan membuang waktu untuk berbohong dan kesempatan diujung mata untuk bertemu dengan sang umma tidak akan mungkin dilewatkan begitu saja bukan, lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Changmin. Sedikit banyak Yunho jadi kembali terpikir penyakit apa yang tengah diderita anak dimasa depannya itu.

"Appa, umma kemana?" Tanya Changmin penuh harap seraya menatap lekat Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan Yunho.

Yunho meringis, dia baru teringat tentang Jaejoong sekarang, dia menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, kearah tempat dimana dia dan Jaejoong berada tadi. Tapi nihil Jaejoong sudah tidak ada disana, dan harusnya Yunho sudah sangat sadar akan itu saat gumaman kecewa Changmin tadi. Tapi, otaknya yang lebih memikirkan tentang gelagat Changmin lebih mendominan dibanding menangkap arti untuk dirinya sendiri yang ditinggalkan gadis taksirannya.

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi, aku langsung menghampirimu karna kaget dengan teriakan Yoomi noona yang panik, dan aku pun mulai panik melihat keadaanmu..." sahut Yunho, otaknya sedikit memikir, jujur saja mendekati Jaejoong tidak mudah dengan gadis-gadis lainnya, dan membuat Yunho harus lebih berpikir ekstra.

"Komo berteriak memanggil appa?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba dan menatap Yoomi yang hanya terdiam karna masih berusaha mengatasi jantungnya yang berdegup atas kejadian tadi.

"Ne, Changminnie, komo sangat panik dan takut, tiba-tiba badanmu mematung saat ingin menghampiri ummamu, lalu..."

"Aiissh komo, umma pasti akan marah sekali pada appa nanti!" sela Changmin dan mengusap wajahnya, sedangkan Yunho, pria tampan itu mengangakan lebar mulutnya dan dengan segera berbalik kemudian berlari cepat.

Changmin menautkan keningnya, lalu terkekeh pelan. Dan Yoomi, gadis cantik itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat jarang bersikap seperti itu pada seorang gadis.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan begitu Minnie, kasian appamu kan, dia baru saja panik karnamu dan sekarang kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih panik lagi" ucap Yoomi.

"Tapi memang benar Yoomi komo, umma menceritakan padaku jika dia sangat marah saat appa menghampiri seseorang gadis lain," ucap Changmin polos dan membuat kerutan dikening Yoomi.

"Ummamu dan appamu sudah saling suka sekarang eoh? Dan tidak lama lagi akan berpacaran menikah dan akan ada baby Changminnie..." sahut Yoomi antusias, Changmin sedikit membesarkan matanya mendengar ocehan bibinya itu. Tapi, dia mengerti dan sangat mengerti jika keluarga Yunho begitu sangat ingin anggota keluarga baru diantara mereka. Dan, hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya sangat mudah masuk kedalam keluarga Jung, tanpa harus menjelaskan secara rasional kedatangannya yang tak pernah ada habisnya jika dipikirkan.

.

.

.

_3 Day Later..._

Langkah kaki Yunho terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa. Sesekali dia berlari kecil menuju gedung fakultas kedokteran yang berdampingan dengan fakultas teknik, dimana dia tercatat sebagai mahasiswa dijurusan itu. Mulutnya sedari tadi tidak henti mengumpat, pasalnya beberapa menit yang lalu Yoochun, sahabat kentalnya menelpon dan memberitahukan jika mobil kesayangannya yang memang setiap hari terparkir rapi disana tengah mengalami cidera parah bagian belakang.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah Yunho akhirnya tiba diparkiran mobil, kedua musangnya segera mengamati bagian belakang mobilnya yang sukses membuat mulutnya menganga hebat. Disamping mobilnya sudah ada Yoochun yang berdiri menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ada yang sengaja melakukannya bro!" ucap Yoochun mengelus goresan panjang yang ada dibody mobil mewah Yunho. Sementara Yunho, pria tampan itu masih syok berat atas keadaan mobilnya yang menurutnya cukup mengerikan. Dia terdiam memproses keadaan yang terjadi, namun kemudian dia berdecak kesal.

"Ck, aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya!" Decakan sempurna yang lolos dari bibir hati Yunho, rahang pria itu mengatup keras dengan musang yang terpancar emosi penuh.

"Sudah dapat dipastikan..." sahut Yoochun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil Audy hitam Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencari lahan parkir baru difakultas lain, Yun! Atau kau bisa saja menumpang mobil Siwon atau pun Seunghyun, itu akan lebih aman." Timpal Yoochun lagi dan memberi saran yang cukup logis jika dipikir Yunho.

Yunho kembali berdecak, dibuangnya pandangannya kearah lain. Dia benar-benar merasa harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yag sudah lama tertunda dengan seseorang yang dipikirnya sudah menghabisi mobil bagian belakangnya dan membuat beberapa bagian lecet. Nampaknya menghindari pertengkaran dengan orang itu sia-sia saja.

Selama ini Yunho sudah bersikap baik dengan mematuhi nasihat teman-temannya untuk mengabaikan pertengkaran yang sudah lama terjadi dengan orang itu. Dan untuk menghindarinya, dia pun memilih menghabiskan banyak waktu difakultas kedokteran ini, pasalnya orang yang dianggapnya musuh itu berada dalam jurusan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi, jika mengingat betapa baiknya dirinya yang tidak ingin mencari perkara itu, Yunho merasa bagai diolok-olok sebagai pengecut. Dan dia tidak suka akan hal itu, apa lagi appanya. Keluarga Jung tidak akan suka dianggap remeh terlebih oleh orang-orang yang sudah masuk dalam daftar hitam untuk mereka lenyapkan.

"Kau bereskan ini..." ucap Yunho setelah cukup lama berdiam dan melempar kunci mobilnya pada Yoochun.

"Sial kau, aku ada praktikum nanti sore," gerutu Yoochun, namun tak elak jika pria itu pun melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Yunho tadi.

Yoochun sudah melaju pergi dengan mobil Audy Yunho. Kini pria tampan itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia sedikit mendengus sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya yang masih sangat terpancar emosi itu kesegenap ruang lingkup mata musangnya mampu memandang.

_Deg..._

Jantung Yunho berpacu cepat kala tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada sosok cantik yang tengah duduk dikursi taman yang berjarak lumayan dengannya. Matanya yang tadi tersirat akan emosi kini seketika berubah menjadi lembut. Aliran darahnya yang tadi mulai mendidih mulai berdesir dan seakan menyejukkan bagian hatinya yang terasa gersang dan panas.

Dihelanya napasnya, terus musangnya memandangi dengan seksama paras cantik nan serius yang selama tiga hari terakhir ini dirinduinya. Sejak hari dimana Changmin mengganggu acara pendekatan Yunho tempo hari, dia tidak ada bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong. Sepertinya jadwal kuliah yang berbenturan lah menjadi penyebab utama tak bertemunya Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

"Istri masa depan..." gumamnya pelan dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas dibibir hatinya.

Dengan perasaan yang mulai menggebu-gebu Yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah taman kampus yang memang ada beberapa mahasiswa lain yang tengah asik membaca buku.

Perasaannya terlalu senang, sehingga dia melupakan perihal tentang mobilnya tadi. Beberapa rangkaian kata mulai disusunnya didalam otaknya, kali ini Yunho tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan seperti tiga hari lalu. Dan dia juga sudah melarang untuk sang anak yang menjadi pengganggu kemarin untuk tidak menjejakkan kakinya lagi dikampusnya, tak tanggung-tanggung dia juga melarang sang noona yang selalu menuruti keinginan bocah itu untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Tentu saja, dia melarang sangat keras hal itu, bisa-bisa Changmin menghancurkan masa depannya dan tidak jadi berjodoh dengan Jaejoong karna kekacauan yang dibuat Changmin. Semua orang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi pada Changmin yang kembali kemasa lalu, dan begitulah yang dipikirkan Yunho, Jaejoong belum pasti bisa menerima hal tersebut. Dan dia juga sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri tentang Changmin yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan ummanya.

"Jae..." Yunho menghentikan panggilannya yang masih berhelat kurang lebih sepuluh meter itu dari sang gadis. Mata musangnya langsung menyala terang saat maniknya menangkap sosok pria yang nyaris saja dilupakannya tentang insiden kerusakan mobilnya.

"_Damn_..." umpat Yunho dengan rahang yang terkantup rapat dan musang yang menatap tajam pergerakan pria yang benar-benar membuatnya murka. Desiran darahnya kembali mendidih, dikepalkannya kedua tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Permandangan yang ada didepannya saat ini sungguh membuat emosinya membuncah tinggi. Saat ini pria itu tengah menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang asik membaca bukunya, apa lagi dengan mesranya pria yang ingin sekali wajahnya dihabisi Yunho sedang mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dan terlihat sangat akrab dengan gadis itu. Terlebih lagi reaksi yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya, sungguh, detik ini juga Yunho ingin sekali membunuh pria itu dan menyeret Jaejoong, mencuci rambutnya dan membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, karna Jaejoong yang tadi tersenyum manis untuk pria itu.

Dipejamkannya musangnya yang sedikit memanas, perasaannya mulai terguncang dan berbagai spekulasi tentang Jaejoong dan pria itu pun mulai berputar dikepalanya. Hatinya berdenyut-denyut sakit yang tak biasa, dengan sisa akal sehat yang menempel pada sistem jaringan otaknya Yunho membalik dengan cepat tubuhnya. Melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan berusaha menguasai perasaan sakit akibat spekulasi yang muncul diotaknya tadi. Sebuah prilaku yang bijak dalam masa emosinya yang meluap.

.

.

.

Senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibir cherry Jaejoong mulai memudar seiring berbaliknya sosok yang sedari tadi dicurinya pandang dari tempatnya duduk ditaman ini. Sorot matanya menatap seorang pria yang tengah berbicara dengannya itu datar. Hatinya rasa-rasanya mencelos saat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemuinya, padahal jujur saja, selama tiga hari tidak bertemu Yunho membuat rasa rindu pada pria itu menumpuk didadanya

Bahkan Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini berusaha mencari keberadaan Yunho yang tak dilihatnya berada disini. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri kurang mengerti kenapa dia bersikap demikian pada Yunho. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas, menurutnya Yunho itu adalah seorang playboy. Tapi, hatinya selalu merasa tidak nyaman kala dirinya tidak melihat sosok Yunho sehari pasca kejadian yang membuatnya marah dan menangis karna sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, dan mengapa dia bersikap aneh seperti itu.

"Baiklah Jae, jika ada apa-apa jangan lupa panggil aku!" ucap pria itu seraya tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, menanggapi perkataan pria didepannya ini yang jujur saja tidak diperhatikannya. Fokus pikirannya dan hatinya terpecah dan cenderung memikirkan Yunho.

"Aku pergi dulu, ku urasa urusanku sudah beres disini..." timpal pria itu lagi sedikit terkekeh kala matanya menatap lurus parkiran yang beberapa waktu lalu disambanginya dan melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menyenangkan disana.

"Ne... Hati-hati..." sahut Jaejoong singkat pada sang pria yang hanya balas tersenyum kearahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, dadanya berdebar dengan cepat saat dirinya membayangkan sosok Yunho, terlebih lagi jika dia mengingat akan ciuman yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong jadi ingin merasakan bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya lagi, dan melupakan bagian dimana saat dia menangis hingga tertidur setelah Yunho merebut ciuman pertamanya sore itu.

"Jung Yunho..." gumam pelan Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Perasaan rindunya mulai menjalarinya lebih dan dia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu, sangat ingin.

.

.

.

Doe eyes Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap imut, senyumnya seketika itupun mengembang saat beberapa detik lalu maniknya melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pikirannya. Dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho yang ada diantara mahasiswa dan mahasiswi seniornya, kelihatannya mereka tengah bercanda dengan asik dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong bertambah gugup.

Dihentikannya langkah kakinya yang terbilang sangat bersemangat itu. Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap dengan pandangan fokus kedepan. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat dan membuat mata besarnya itu ingin mengucurkan kristal bening, dipertunjukkan oleh Yunho.

Kini pria tampan itu tengah merangkul dengan mesra seorang gadis cukup seksi yang barusan menghampirinya. Setiap detik yang melaju terasa begitu teramat cepat dan menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong sekarang. Mata besarnya terbelalak hebat saat dengan mudahnya bibir wanita itu menempel dibibir Yunho.

Emosinya meluap kepermukaan detik itu juga. Entah ada keberanian dari mana Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat dan menghampiri Yunho yang memunggunginya dan tak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Jung Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong lantang seraya menarik bahu Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Yunho yang seakan terkejut dengan suara merdu dan tarikan yang terjadi padanya pun dengan segera berbalik arah dan sungguh betapa sangat terkejutnya kini dia karna sosok Jaejoong yang tepat ada didepannya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

_**-TBC**_

Well, bertambah gaje kah? entahlah, maaf ga banyak scene yunho dan changmin ataupun jaejoong dichap ini, alasannya krna udah saatnya masalah pertama muncul yang akan menguak kisah" lainnya /bahasanya lebay/. Mngkn crta pasaran nih, dan well apa masih ada tertarik dgn cerita ini ?

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana.

Lebih pendek dari chap kemari dari pada kelamaan update jd mndng skrg ._. /alasan/

_Okey, yg msh tertarik msh menunggu ini ff dan masih minat, tolong jka brkenan berikan sepatah dua patah kata yaa ? Kalau ga ada yg minat lagi, biar aku delete, Soalnya chap kemarin menurut aku udah penurunan minat sih, aku lihat dari yg reviews cenderung berkurang, dan buat chap ini 30 reviews sih klo bsa, krna visitornya yg rata" kurang lebih dari 1000 setiap chapnya, tpi susah bngt buat ninggalin jejak, well bukannya apa ya, reviews yg kalian brikan adl slah satu motivasi untk aku sndri mneruskannya, apalah arti seorang penulis jika tnpa pmbaca :D_

_**well, sekali lg jgan pelit sama kata" buat diisi di kolom reviews yaa~ , klo bener" udh mnurunnya minat, udah deh ane nyerah sama ene ff /galau/**_

_Balas review non Log-In :_

**Jaena **: terharu mungkin, dan kecewa karna ga smpt ketemu jae, well ga ada bnyak tmpat untuk changmin dichap ini '3'

**moetmoet **: kayaknya efek deh /plaak/ naah ini dpat dilihat itu cewek siapa xD

**hana **: kekekeke~ udah ke doktrin kalau jae itu istri masa depannya. jd ya wajar dong /slaap

**min **: yoomi, noonanya appa.

**jaejae **: iya dong pasti'y udh g sabar pngen mlikin jae xD

**christiyunisca **: terima kasih ya, maaf lama updatenya /sobs/

_**Spesial Thank for all reviewers... Maaf belum bisa sebut satu" ya :)**_

_**Review ?**_

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Back To Tomorrow.

Author : Me, Echa.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu and other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Genderswitch! Gaje, etc.

Pair : Yunjae.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

_**Warning : A Gender bender, Genderswitch FF, No Bash, No Flame, Dont Like Dont Read. Saya cinta damai, jika tidak berkenan dengan ff GS harap back segera, jika memaksa membaca saya tidak tanggung jawab!**_

_**Fallin Love.**_

_**Check it.**_

Doe eyes Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap imut, senyumnya seketika itupun mengembang saat beberapa detik lalu maniknya melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pikirannya. Dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho yang ada diantara mahasiswa dan mahasiswi seniornya, kelihatannya mereka tengah bercanda dengan asik dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong bertambah gugup.

Dihentikannya langkah kakinya yang terbilang sangat bersemangat itu. Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap dengan pandangan fokus kedepan. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat dan membuat mata besarnya itu ingin mengucurkan kristal bening, dipertunjukkan oleh Yunho.

Kini pria tampan itu tengah merangkul dengan mesra seorang gadis cukup seksi yang barusan menghampirinya. Setiap detik yang melaju terasa begitu teramat cepat dan menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong sekarang. Mata besarnya terbelalak hebat saat dengan mudahnya bibir wanita itu menempel dibibir Yunho.

Emosinya meluap kepermukaan detik itu juga. Entah ada keberanian dari mana Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat dan menghampiri Yunho yang memunggunginya dan tak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Jung Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong lantang seraya menarik bahu Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Yunho yang seakan terkejut dengan suara merdu dan tarikan yang terjadi padanya pun dengan segera berbalik arah dan sungguh betapa sangat terkejutnya kini dia karna sosok Jaejoong yang tepat ada didepannya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

_**+++ Chapter 5 +++**_

Beberapa detik mata mereka saling bertemu, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan kontak pandangannya sembari mengayunkan tangannya kearah Yunho.

_Plaaakk_

Satu tamparan telak tepat mendarat panas dipipi kiri Yunho. pria itu sangat syok dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Jaejoong padanya. Kenapa dia mendapat sebuah tamparan gratis lagi oleh Jaejoong ? Apa dia sedang membuat sebuah kesalahan pada gadis ini ? Dan beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang mulai mengisi jaringan otak Yunho tentang prilaku Jaejoong tadi.

Yunho menatap mata besar Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya tajam dan penuh emosi. Dia menautkan keningnya, saat melihat buliran kristal bening yang ada dikedua sudut mata Jaejoong. Namun, Yunho sendiri tidak terima akan tamparan yang diberikan gadis ini. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menamparnya didepan para teman-temannya. Sungguh dia tak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya sekarang dirinya.

"Kim Jae..."

"Kau menjijikan Yun!" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar yang kembali membuat Yunho syok dengan sikap anehnya.

Jaejoong segera membalik tubuhnya kebelakang, bendungan yang dia buat untuk menahan air matanya lolos sudah. Perlahan dia berjalan menjauh dari sosok Yunho yang hanya diam terpaku. Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi dengan tanggapan orang dan pandangan orang yang menatapnya sinis ataupun tak senang. Yang hanya dapat dia rasa sekarang adalah sebuah rasa emosi dan ketidak relaan saat bibir Yunho disentuh oleh orang lain. Tidak, dia tidak rela akan itu, dan saat itu juga sungguh dia ingin menjambak rambut wanita yang cukup syok karena tamparannya pada Yunho beberapa saat tadi.

Setidaknya Jaejoong sudah meluapkan sedikit emosinya pada pria tampan itu. Walau sebenarnya hatinya masih sangat terasa sesak dan ingin sekali menghapus jejak yang diberikan wanita itu diatas bibir Yunho. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi dia cukup merasa benar melakukan hal tadi pada Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho, pria itu masih terdiam ditempatnya dengan mulut yang masih menganga. Otnya pun berpikir dengan keras, sungguh dia tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu terjadi lagi padanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berdecak kesal dan mengedarkan pandangan tajam kearah Jaejoong yang masih berjalan ditengah lapangan.

Yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, kini dia sudah berada tepat dibelakang Jaejoong, dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menangkap lengan Jaejoong yang bebas, dan segera membalik tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, kedua bola mata besar berairnya membeliak mendapati siapa orang yang menahan pergerakkannya. Jantung Jaejoong pun berdetak sangat cepat, namun tak elak dia juga merasa cukup emosi saat melihat kembali wajah Yunho. Rasa-rasanya tangisannya ingin pecah lebih keras, apa lagi jika mengingat bayangan-bayangan saat bibir Yunho disentuh oleh wanita lain yang membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

"Yunh.." Belum-belum Jaejoong berhasil mengucapkan nama pria itu, Yunho sudah kembali membuat kedua bola mata besar Jaejoong semakin membesar dengan membungkam bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Bibir hati itu menempel dengan sempurna pada bibir cherry Jaejoong. Dia bahkan mulai melumat bibir atas Jaejoong yang terasa sangat kenyal dan manis bagai permen karet. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia masih terlihat sangat syok dengan pergerakkan yang tak pernah dikiranya akan dilakukan Yunho padanya.

Namun, bukan menolak ataupun mendorong tubuh besar Yunho layaknya ciuman pertama mereka tercipta. Kali ini sungguh sangat kontras dengan kejadian dimobil waktu itu. Jika saat itu dia menangis keras karena ciuman pertama dicuri oleh pria yang berlaku asusila menurutnya itu. Maka saat ini pikiran Jaejoong berbeda, dia bisa dibilang menikmati setiap pergerakkan bibir Yunho diatas bibirnya. Bahkan, suatu perasaan puas membuatnya sedikit lega. Sebuah pikirannya yang tadi ingin menghapus jejak bibir wanita itu pun seakan mudah terwujud tanpa dia yang memulainya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan pagutan bibir Yunho yang tak lepas dari bibir Jaejoong. Peraduan lidah pun tak terelakkan terjadi diantara mereka. Jaejoong sangat cepat tanggap dan mudah belajar dengan pengalaman kedua ciumannya ini. Dia membalas setiap apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Hal itu pun membuat sorakkan kemenangan menggema pada diri Yunho.

"Euunngghh..." lenguhan cukup panjang dari bibir Jaejoong mengakhiri pertemuan bibir mereka. Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho kebelakang. Wajah cantiknya yang putih memerah, dihirupnya udara banyak-banyak mengisi kebutuhan oksigen pada tubuhnya.

Dan Yunho, pria itu menatap intens Jaejoong, seringaian tercetak dibibir hatinya. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa komentar yang kini tertuju nyata dan dapat ditangkap dengan baik telinganya, dia cukup sadar sejak awal mula tadi, ditempat mana dia berada dan mencium gadis yang didepannya yang semakin merona merah karena baru sadar tempatnya berada.

"Yunh..."

"Setidaknya kau sudah menamparku terlebih dahulu, aku hanya mengambil hak ku." Ucap Yunho sedikit mengerling nakal kearah Jaejoong yang semakin membuat gadis itu berblushing parah.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dia cukup kikuk untuk mengatakan sesuatu setelah apa perkataan Yunho barusan, apa lagi kalimat hinaan yang mulai diarahkan padanya. Dia cukup kesal mendengar hal itu, tapi ketika dirinya membayangkan ciuman dengan Yunho tadi, rasa-rasanya semua yang melontarkan kalimat hinaan dan ketidak sukaan padanya hanya bentuk rasa iri mereka.

"Ikut aku," ucap Yunho yang kontan membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung pria itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum sembari menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya menjauh dari keramaian tengah halaman lapangan kampus ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat kikuk duduk didalam mobil Yunho, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Yunho membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya, niat Yunho tadi ingin mengajak Jaejoong bicara, tapi sepertinya kini dia pun terlihat canggung setelah berada didalam mobil.

Mereka pun hanya diam, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, sangat jelas jika dia masih sangat malu, apa lagi bayangan tentang kejadian tadi selalu memutar dikepalanya, dan membuatnya teramat senang. Yaa, senang, Jaejoong tidak bisa memungkiri rasa itu, rasa yang tengah menyebar keseluruh indra tubuhnya. Meski sesekali akal sehatnya yang timbul tenggelam ditengah perasaan yang menggila dirasanya itu, bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang dilakukannya dengan Yunho tadi.

Namun secepatnya dia menepis pertanyaan yang dia anggap cukup konyol dipertanyaannya, disaat dirinya sedang merasakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dirasanya. Sebuah rasa yang menggebu-gebu dan membuatnya lupa diri dan tentang moral yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi olehnya. Apa lagi saat dia merasakan bagaimana sensasi bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. Ooh sungguh, Jaejoong kembali ingin merasakan hal itu dan membuat pipinya semakin memerah. Luar biasa.

Yunho menghela napasnya, ekor mata musangnya melirik kearah Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat. Dia tidak menyangka dan tidak pernah menduga jika Jaejoong akan membalas ciumannya tadi. Hal itu pun membuatnya kembali ambisius untuk segera memiliki Jaejoong. Yunho juga cukup bersyukur atas insiden aksi penamparan Jaejoong padanya, Yunho menebak jika Jaejoong cemburu, pasalnya saat itu terjadi tadi, Yunho sedang menggandeng seorang gadis, dan gadis itu terlalu agresif dengan mengecup bibirnya. Jujur saja Yunho juga sangat terkejut dengan hal itu, tapi tak lebih terkejut saat jemari lentik Jaejoong kembali menyentuh permukaan pipinya.

Kembali ekor mata musang itu melirik Jaejoong yang juga melakukan hal sama padanya. Beberapa detik mata mereka sempat bertemu, sebelum keduanya menarik pandangan dan memokuskan kedepan.

Yunho mencoba berpikir dalam keadaan suasana yang cukup membuatnya merasa deg-degan seperti ini. Menghadapi Jaejoong sungguh sangat berbeda seperti menghadapi gadis-gadis pada umumnya, dia harus mempunyai stategi jitu untuk mendapatkan segera gadis impiannya ini. Dan perasaan menggebu-gebu untuk memiliki Jaejoong seakan memuncak tinggi. Sungguh Yunho ingin sekali memiliki Jaejoong, apa lagi jika dia kembali mengingat perkataan Changmin, sang anak masa depannya. Aah, semua itu membuat Yunho sangat tidak sabar.

"Jae, jadi kau bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihku kan?" tanya langsung Yunho. Tidak ada kalimat atau pun susunan kata lain yang dapat ditemukan otaknya yang tiba-tiba blank saat pikiran bahwa dirinya dan Jaejoong akan mempunyai Changmin, tahun depan, yang dari awal diasumsikan Yunho jika mereka akan membuat anak lebih cepat dari pada menyusun resepsi pernikahan.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu kaget dan bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yunho. Wajahnya kembali memerah hebat dengan kelopak mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Satu persatu perkataan Yunho tadi mulai diproses otaknya, saat dia mengerti maknanya, pipi putihnya persis seperti tomat sekarang.

Pertanyaan Yunho tadi seakan menghantarkan perasaan yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena senang. Senang, dia teramat senang dengan pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan yang diluncurkan mulut hati Yunho barusan.

Dengan perlahan diberanikannya dirinya menatap Yunho yang ada disampingnya. Jantungnya berdegup-degup tak karuan, dan perasaan rindu yang selama tiga hari dirasakan mulai membuncah kembali, meskipun dia dan Yunho sudah melakukan ciuman, tapi perasaan itu seakan tidak mau hilang.

Jaejoong merasa dia ingin memeluk Yunho sekarang, entahlah kenapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan segala yang terjadi padanya setelah mengenal pria ini benar-benar merusak segala kehidupan normalnya. Tapi, entah sejak kapan pula Jaejoong suka kehadiran Yunho dan menikmati saat pria itu berusaha mendekatinya, walau pada kenyataannya tak banyak waktu yang terjadi dalam masa pendekatan.

"Uumm Yun mian..." ucap Jaejoong pelan yang membuat kerutan dikening Yunho.

"Jae aku.."

"Mian, tak seharusnya aku tadi menamparmu, mian aku..."

"Bukankah dengan menamparku, aku menjadi mempunyai kesempatan menciummu, satu ciuman, satu tamparan seperti waktu itu." potong cepat Yunho sebelum kalimat yang mungkin berisi penolakkan atas pernyataan cintanya ditolak oleh gadis ini.

Tapi ekspresi Jaejoong ketika mendengar itu malah membuat Yunho terperangah sekaligus ingin melumat kembali bibir merah itu. Jaejoong mempout dengan tatapan ke arahnya yang sulit untuk diartikannya.

"Jae, setelah ciuman tadi, ku pikir kau juga menyukaiku, dan.." Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya saat kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho sedikit bingung.

"Jae, aku..."

"Uumm." Sebuah anggukan dan gumaman yang diberikan Jaejoong seketika itu pun membuat manik musang Yunho membesar sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit membuka seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi sekarang. Selama beberapa detik Yunho terperangah hebat, dan ingin sekali dia berteriak keras, tapi tentu saja itu tidak dilakukannya.

"Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku kan?" tanya Yunho lagi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, perasaannya mulai meluap-luap. Dan satu anggukan sebagai jawaban diberikan Jaejoong lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar istri masa depan." gumam Yunho pelan dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan apa yang digumamkannya.

"Yunho, apa yang..."

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Ketukan dikaca mobil Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya, dia segera melirik kearah kaca jendela mobil disisi Yunho. Dan Yunho, pria itu mulai berdecak, jujur saja dia merasa terganggu dengan ketukan pintu dan kehadiran seseorang yang mengganggunya saat bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"Yoochun, ck." ucapnya pelan sembari membalik badan ke arah kaca jendela dan menurunkannya sehingga kini menampakkan wajah pucat Yoochun.

"Yunho, dia mencarimu!" seru langsung Yoochun saat Yunho melongokan kepalanya ke arah luar.

Yunho menautkan keningnya dan menatap lekat Yoochun, kurang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Yoochun.

"Chun, maksudmu dia siapa?" tanya Yunho polos, Yoochun berdecak dan melirik kearah belakang Yunho.

"Pantas saja kau tidak fokus, jika ada seseorang yang bersamamu," ucap Yoochun sedikit mendengus.

"Dia, musuh bebuyutanmu sejak SMP, dia mencarimu sekarang, dan dia bilang pada Siwon untuk menunggumu ditempat biasa." timpal Yoochun lagi, menjelaskan siapa yang dia maksud dalam informasinya.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah keningnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah mengeras dengan rahang yang terkatup ratap. Emosinya meluncur dan berdesir naik kepermukaan. Sungguh,dia teramat emosi sekarang.

"Damn, aku akan kesana!" ucap Yunho sembari menstarter mobil sportnya yang baru keluar dari bengkel.

Yoochun mengangguk, kemudian berlari menjauh dari samping mobil Yunho menuju kesebuah mobil yang sudah menunggunya ditempat tak jauh dari mobil Yunho berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yunho sangat kontras dengan tadi. Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong sekilas, bayangan kejadian tiga hari lalu mulai muncul didalam benaknya. Dia sedikit berdecih sebelum melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan hampir batas maksimal.

"Yunho..." pekik Jaejoong yang sedikit terlonjak kebelakang, untung saja dia sudah memasang seatbeltnya saat Yunho menstarter mobilnya tadi. Yunho hanya diam, namun rahangnya terlihat semakin mengeras dengan kilatan emosi yang sangat nampak terlihat dimata musangnya dan membuat Jaejoong takut.

Segala sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin panas berkecamuk dalam benak Yunho kini. Sungguh betapa dia ingin tahu hubungan apa antara Jaejoong dengan pria yang teramat dibencinya itu. Berbagai spekulasi kini memenuhi otaknya, hingga sebuah pemikiran bahwa Jaejoong tengah menjalin hubungan yang semacam itu dengan pria itu. Namun, dengan segera Yunho menepis pikiran konyol itu, Jaejoong bukanlah type gadis yang seperti itu, terlebih lagi Jaejoong sudah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Dan ketika dia menyadari itu, sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Jaejoongie. Kau sudah tidak ada kelas lagi kan?" tanya Yunho, nada suaranya cukup melunak.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, cukup lega karena sikap Yunho yang sudah mulai stabil sekarang. Meski dia teramat takut dan bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang dimaksud dengan seniornya, yang berteman dengan Yunho tadi. Terlebih pria itu mengucapkan kata musuh. Sungguh Jaejoong merasa khawatir karena itu.

"Uumm, tapi kau ingin kemana setelah ini?" tanya Jaejoong cukup berhati-hati.

"Menyelesaikan sebuah masalah, setelah itu aku akan menemuimu lagi Baby," sahut Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda, apa lagi dengan sebuah rencana yang tersusun rapi didalam otaknya.

Jaejoong menunduk, dia cukup malu dengan panggilan sayang yang baru saja diucapkan Yunho tadi. Hal itu pun membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, apa lagi Yunho bilang akan menemuinya lagi, yang seketika itu juga membuatnya merona.

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho sudah tiba didepan apartemen Jaejoong. Dia masih sangat ingat dimana Jaejoong tinggal dengan pengalaman pertama ketika dia mengantar Jaejoong waktu itu. Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah Yunho, sebelum membuka pintu mobil sport milik pria ini.

"Jaejoongie Baby, apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho ketika Jaejoong hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah Yunho, keningnya mengernyit.

"Apa kau tidak memberikan sebuah ciuman pada pacarmu ini eoh?" tanya Yunho lagi yang mengerti gelagat bingung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi. Namun, dia cukup mengerti maksudnya apa, dari film-film yang pernah ditontonnya, sepasang kekasih sudah sangat biasa memberikan sebuah ciuman sebelum berpisah. Tapi, dia juga masih mengingat dengan jelas pesan ummanya yang mengatakan jika dia tidak boleh melakukan perbuatan yang tidak beretika seperti itu.

Jaejoong sedikit menghela napasnya dengan dilema yang kini dirasakannya. Tapi, jujur saja Jaejoong sendiri juga ingin merasakan lagi bibir Yunho, dan dia kembali teringat dengan _French Kiss _yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Yunho dikampus tadi.

Ditatapnya wajah tampan Yunho yang menunggu pergerakkannya mendekat pada pria itu. Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho. Dengan perasaan yang deg-degan luar biasa, disentuhnya dengan perlahan bibir hati Yunho dengan bibir cherrynya. Lalu dengan segera Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Lantai 9, nomor 9095," ucap Jaejoong seraya turun dari mobil Yunho dan segera berlari masuk kedalam loby apartemen cukup mewah ini.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya, sesaat kemudian dia terkekeh ringan karena tingkah polos Jaejoong.

"Ooh Jung beruntungnya kau, sekarang sudah bisa menaklukan istri masa depan, hanya tinggal menunggu making baby Changminnie." ucap Yunho kemudian tertawa pelan ketika membayangkan hal itu akan segera terjadi, yaa segera terjadi, tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Aah nampaknya aku juga harus memaksa Changmin menjawab kapan tepatnya ummanya akan ku gagahi, dan apa Jaejoong benar-benar polos." ucap Yunho lagi, sembari menjalankan kembali mobilnya, dia jadi teringat lagi bagaimana akrabnya Jaejoong dengan pria yang sebentar lagi akan ditemuinya ini.

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho sudah sampai dipersimpangan gang kecil, Yunho segera turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas melangkah memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang sepi. Dapat dilihatnya, ketiga sahabat kentalnya sudah berdiri diujung gang yang ada sebuah belokan lagi. Dia segera menghampiri ketiga pria itu, dan menatap intens satu persatu diantara mereka, sebelum tubuhnya sedikit bergesar kesamping untuk mengintip ke arah belokan disamping Yoochun.

Mata musang Yunho berkilat penuh emosi saat tatapan mencemooh langsung didapatinya sebagai sapaan dari seorang pria yang berdiri didepan sekelompok pria lainnya. Layaknya sebuah kelompok gank atau pun perkumpulan para pria remaja.

Yunho, hanya menyeringai penuh arti kearah sang pria yang akhir-akhir ini ingin sekali dihabisinya, dia sedikit mengigit bibir hatinya dan menciptakan kesan sensual yang dibuat-buat dengan maksud menghina. Kemudian, Yunho mengusap-ngusap permukaan bibirnya. Dan kontan membuat sang pria itu memicingkan matanya dengan penuh emosi yang meluap-luap tinggi.

_**-TBC ? **_

Hee mian yaa baru bsa update skarang T~T

maaf bngit u,u , apakah ada yg nunggu ene ff ? masih ada yg tertarik ? jika masih ada semoga berkenan untuk memberi komentarnya yaaa~

Jika minatnya menurun, ane ga jamin update untuk ff ene akan rutin, bsa juga molornya lebih dr sblumnya, kekekeke~ smuanya tergantung para pembaca dan reviewers, juga minat untuk ff ini~

Eyd ga beraturan, typo dimana" ._. harap dimaklumi.

_Balas review Non Log-In : _

091997 : iya balik nanti

Milkyu : chap depan nanti...

Yaya saya : maaf baru update.

min : lagi rada sbuk sih, maaf.

antarijoongie : kan playboy, tp ckup sukses buat bkin mak jealous.

Guest 1 : aah chap dpan mngkn ktahuan siapa itu cowok.

Guest 2 : laah aku g mnggantung kok beb, ini lnjut yunjae udh jdian ._.

Mimi2608 : maaf bru bsa update ._.

Lady : mungkin iya :) hahaha. sprtinya bgitu krna ga smua yg dlu dia bisa ubah, dan kputusan yun buat suruh min diem dirumah ckup bagus ._.

Guest 3 : lnjut, aah bkan pnyakit itu.

jaena : sampai kapan yaaa xD . hmm trgantung dimasa lalunya tp cukup beresiko dgn min sndiri xD

moetmoet : bsa jd bgitu sih~ tpi ada yg lbh bsar dr itu juga konfliknya.

dzdubunny : iyaa dpt hadiah lgi tp yun nntut hak xD . aah itu si suswantu xD

Guest 4 : karna polos jdi rada gmna ya tpi udh mlai pervert krna yun ._. udah jadian sih.

Dwi Yuliani : terima kasih ._. ini lnjutannya :)

Yasmien amira : terima kasih kmbali. naah iya mngkn bsa brubah klo dmsa lalu berubah.

Maya Sofiani : terima kasih kmbali :D . aah itu pelan" aja brjalan alurnya, sbisanya ga akan sdih :)

My beauty jeje : gomawo unn, yunjae udh jdian jg kok, u,u

Kim Eun Seob : eerrr nikah ga yaaa~ yun pervert sjak dikata min dia lahir thun dpan yg artinya dia bakal nglakuin itu cpat hahaha. makasih.

Dhiiant fitri : terima kasih yaa~ ini chap 6 nya :)

Nadine yumi : musuh appa ._. udh jdian bkan jtuh cinta lagi ._. terima kasih yaa, maaf baru buat :)

Graxiatic : jeje yg mau nymperin yun dan yun sjak awal emg sma tuh cewek ._. aaah november with love, i love so damn much thats story, after the devil hunter xD

Shinna Jaejoong : astaga hahaha terima kasih, baby changmin nanti dibuatnya.

Ran Hime : terima kasih yaaa, iya udah cinta kokbuktinya udah ngeiyain jadi pacar appa :)

yang masih tertarik, bersedia baca dan masih menunggu, seperti. berkenanmembaca semoga berkenan untuk memberika reviewsnya.

_**Reviews ?**_

.

.

.

.


End file.
